Tales from Angels Sky
by VeraDeDiamant
Summary: Co, gdyby TVD powstało, by Damon mógł sprowokować kobietę ze swojej przeszłości? Abbey Donovan jest wściekła, gdy natrafia na ten serial. W końcu, osobiście zna jednego z głównych bohaterów. Para spotyka się po latach, ale wkrótce okazuje się, że w przeszłości Abbey ważne miejsce zajmował także jeden z Pierwotnych. Problem polega tylko na tym, że go nie pamięta... Damon/OC/Kol
1. Prolog

_**Tales from Angels Sky...**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: Nie posiadam praw autorskich do prac, które zainspirowały to opowiadanie.  
B****ohaterowie, etc. należą do** ******_L.J. Smith_** i do Producentów serialu "_**Vampire Diaries**_" - _**"Pamiętniki Wampirów"**_

**Jestem jedynie autorką swoich własnych, oryginalnych bohaterów.**

* * *

**Prolog**

Tej wyjątkowo mroźnej, zimowej nocy niebo było nadzwyczaj czyste i tysiące gwiazd błyszczały na jego granacie ze zdwojoną mocą. W miasteczku Blue Creek położonym niedaleko Ennis, w dolinie Madison na południu stanu Montana, we wszystkich domach panowała senna ciemność.

Tylko okna starej rezydencji na wzgórzu jaśniały mocnym światłem.

Domostwo, nazwane przez pierwszego właściciela Angels Sky, zbudowane ponad sto lat temu, miało styl bardziej przypominający plantację z głębokiego Południa niż rancza, jakie zazwyczaj widuje się w tym rejonie Stanów. W istocie, było wyjątkowo wierną repliką posiadłości z Alabamy, zniszczonej w trakcie wojny secesyjnej, w roku 1864.

Był to piętrowy, rozłożysty, zbudowany z kamienia budynek, który wyraźnie górował nad okolicą nie tylko swym poziomem, ale i pięknem. Od frontu zdobiło go sześć kolumn z wzorowanymi na korynckie głowicami, wysokich na dwie kondygnacje, podtrzymujących ciężki, mansardowy dach. Cztery z nich otaczały także najbardziej wysuniętą ku miastu część – taras, z którego w pogodny dzień roztaczał się jeden z najpiękniejszych widoków na dolinę. Kolumny wieńczył portyk, w którym pół wieku temu zrobiono okno, aby rozjaśnić nieco przestrzeń strychu.

Dwór był od dziesięcioleci owiany tajemnicą, a miejscowi lubili wykorzystywać go, by ubarwiać legendy i podania. Duża część z nich sądziła, że był nawiedzony, inni uważali, że zdarzyła się w nim tragedia, a byli i tacy, którzy opowiadali o swoich rzekomych spotkaniach z istotami pozaziemskimi, które, oczywiście, odbyły się na terenie tej posiadłości.

Zbudował ją w roku 1870 George Donovan, który wcześniej był właścicielem plantacji w Alabamie, niedaleko Andalucii. Dziesięć lat później wyjechał z Blue Creek razem z żoną, Susan i dwiema córkami: starszą Abigail i młodszą – Jane. Mieszkańcy miasteczka dowiedzieli się później, że kilka lat po opuszczeniu doliny cała rodzinna Donovanów zginęła w wypadku dyliżansu. Po nich wszystkich został tylko syn Abigail, który w ten sposób dziedziczył także posiadłość w Montanie. On także miał żonę i dwie córki.

W ten sposób przez ponad sto lat ród Donovanów na zmianę osiedlał się i opuszczał dolinę Madison, by kolejne pokolenie mogło tam zawitać. Być może dlatego niektórzy mówili, że najwyraźniej nad tą rodziną ciąży jakieś fatum.

Był to jeden z powodów, dla których w miasteczku nie przepadano za obecnymi właścicielami Angels Sky. Niedawno przenieśli się na Północ i objęli w posiadanie dom, który stał opuszczony przez ostatnie dwadzieścia lat. Mieszkańcy Blue Creek nie lubili obcych – chyba, że turystów, którzy często wybierali drogę przez dolinę, aby dotrzeć z zachodu lub Kanady do słynnego parku Yellowstone.

Majestatyczna posiadłość była od zawsze niespełnionym marzeniem, tęsknotą i jednocześnie źródłem lęku spokojnych, ale przesądnych obywateli.

* * *

Tymczasem, w jednym z okien na pierwszym piętrze stała wysoka, smukła brunetka o orzechowych oczach i twarzy o regularnych rysach. Bystrym wzrokiem obejmowała panoramę doliny, ciesząc się, że po raz pierwszy od jej przyjazdu do domu miała okazję w pełni nacieszyć się jego pięknem.

Nagle dotarł do niej radosny, dźwięczny śmiech siostry.

- Gail, musisz to koniecznie zobaczyć! Już dawno nie widziałam czegoś równie zabawnego!

Brunetka wykrzywiła usta w lekkim uśmiechu i po mniej niż ułamku sekundy znalazła się na drugim końcu pokoju, przy fotelu, na którym siedziała Jane.

Jane i Susan miały włosy złote, które momentami nabierały rudawego połysku, Gail i George – ciemnobrązowe, często przypominające czarne.

Abby nachyliła się nad siostrą i pokręciła głową z politowaniem.

- Pisarze i scenarzyści, których tak lubisz, plotą głupoty, będąc pod wpływem alkoholu, środków odurzających, albo po prostu… mają nie po kolei w głowie. Nie wiem, co widzisz tak zabawnego w opowieściach z piekła rodem. Przecież większość z nich to po prostu wytwory chorej wyobraźni autorów. Jakby ci nie wystarczało, że sami pochodzimy z jednej z nich.

Jane machnęła na to ręką otworzyła pokrywę laptopa, by siostra mogła widzieć ekran. Przełączyła kartę na przeglądarce internetowej i odczekała chwilę.

- Nie marudź. Lepiej po prostu to zobacz… Kto wie, może Ci się spodoba…

Abby przewróciła oczami i zerknęła na stronę. Skrzywiła się, widząc w nagłówku tytuł „Pamiętniki wampirów". Zachętą też nie było dla niej logo serialu, który właśnie znalazła jej siostra.

- Daj spokój. Chyba nie sądzisz, że zacznę oglądać ten chłam…

Jane natychmiast znalazła się tuż przy niej i uśmiechnęła się rozbrajająco.

- Obejrzysz, Gail. Spójrz niżej…

Abby z ociąganiem wykonała to polecenie. Przyzwyczaiła się już dawno do dominującego charakteru siostry.

Cała krew odpłynęła jej od twarzy. Rzuciły jej się w oczy tylko dwa słowa: „Damon Salvatore". Wstrzymała oddech i nie była w stanie nawet się poruszyć.

Blondynka uśmiechnęła się lekko pod nosem i poklepała ją po ramieniu, po czym wyszła z pokoju, zostawiając siostrę w spokoju. Wiedziała, że teraz już na pewno siostra zainteresuje się treścią strony internetowej, książki, a może i nawet serialu. W końcu było w nich całkiem sporo prawdy…

* * *

**Soundtrack:**

Taylor Swift – _Holy Ground_

* * *

**A/N:** Czytelnikom z ten prolog może wydać się znajomy...

Jednak od razu uprzedzam, że w tej wersji pojawią się SPORE modyfikacje.

Przede wszystkim, od razu uprzedzam, że przeglądam tę historię od nowa i na bieżąco zmieniam kolejne rozdziały;)

Mogę to robić, bo wreszcie już wiem, w jakim kierunku będzie zmierzać ta historia;)

Do pierwszego rozdziału!

**VeraDeDiamant**


	2. Rozdział 1

_**Tales from Angels Sky...**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: Nie posiadam praw autorskich do prac, które zainspirowały to opowiadanie.  
B****ohaterowie, etc. należą do** ******_L.J. Smith_** i do Producentów serialu "_**Vampire Diaries**_" - _**"Pamiętniki Wampirów"**_

**Jestem jedynie autorką swoich własnych, oryginalnych bohaterów.**

* * *

**Rozdział 1**

Abby wręcz pochłaniała kolejne informacje. Zanim zdążyła się zorientować, była w połowie oglądania pierwszego sezonu serialu. Przez cały czas zarzucała sobie, że ignorowała skłonność siostry do historii o wampirach. Tak bardzo była zajęta nauką i zdobywaniem kolejnego dyplomu akademickiego, że odmawiała sobie absolutnie wiedzy o świecie, szczególnie o kulturze popularnej. To już trwało w ten sposób od dwudziestu lat. Od momentu kiedy…

Westchnęła ciężko i starając się odciąć całkowicie od rzeczywistości, oglądała dalej. Ignorowała próby rodziny, by wyciągnąć ją z pokoju, nie jadła, a Jane jedynie wymieniała kolejne torebki z krwią, które Gail odkładała na bok, by się pożywić.

Rodzice dziewcząt starali się nie okazywać swojego zmartwienia. Oboje doskonale pamiętali, jak skończyło się ich wtrącanie sprzed dwóch dekad… I ojciec, i matka sądzili, że nagłe szaleństwo ich córki niedługo się skończy – a przynajmniej mieli taką nadzieję. Specjalnie z tego powodu nigdy między nimi nie padło „to" imię. Oczywiście, głośno komentowali sytuację, na tyle, by Gail doskonale ich słyszała. Niestety, to też nie skutkowało. To musiało po prostu przejść, innej rady nie było.

Tymczasem, Abby skończyła oglądać drugi sezon serialu i miała już serdecznie dość. Wściekłość, która ogarniała ją od momentu ujrzenia tamtej strony internetowej, nie tylko nie przeszła, ale wzbierała na sile. Co mu do głowy strzeliło, żeby ujawniać tak dużo szczegółów dotyczących ich gatunku? Jak on śmiał?!

W końcu nie wytrzymała. Wyciągnęła swój telefon komórkowy i gorączkowo przeszukiwała wiadomości w poszukiwaniu tej jednej, która była jej w tym momencie niezbędna. W końcu ją znalazła. Tak, dokładnie rok wcześniej wysłał jej SMSa z nowym numerem, wyrażając przy tym nadzieję, że łaskawie w końcu się do niego odezwie. Nie zrobiła tego wtedy, ale zdecydowanie miała zamiar zrobić to teraz.

Odetchnęła głęboko i czekała, kiedy sygnał połączenia powtarzał się w słuchawce.

Kiedy w końcu usłyszała jego głos, odruchowo próbowała się wyłączyć. Zatrzymał ją jednak:

- Nie Abbey, nawet nie próbuj. Wiem, że tam jesteś…

Zamknęła oczy i przez dłuższą chwilę milczała. Tylko on zwracał się do niej, używając tego zdrobnienia. Minęło dwadzieścia lat, a wciąż działało ono na nią tak samo... W końcu udało jej się zebrać w sobie, przełknęła głośno i odpowiedziała.

- Damon, myślę, że musimy porozmawiać.

Usłyszała z słuchawce jego śmiech.

- Cóż, wydaje mi się, że właśnie rozmawiamy. Muszę przyznać, że nie spodziewałem się, że kiedykolwiek zadzwonisz.

Kłamał, to było oczywiste. Mogła się założyć, że oczekiwał tego od momentu, kiedy spełnił swoją groźbę. Gdyby nie była tak bardzo zajęta – a raczej, gdyby nie próbowała zajmować sobie każdej chwili przez ten czas – wszystko, aby o nim nie myśleć – pewnie ta rozmowa miałaby miejsce już bardzo dawno temu.

- Doskonale wiesz, że musimy spotkać się osobiście. Założę się, że w tej chwili bawisz się wprost doskonale, dlatego, oczywiście, nie mam najmniejszej ochoty odciągać cię od twoich rozrywek, ale…

- Wystarczy. – Uciszył ją w końcu. – Gdzie jesteście tym razem?

Abby chciała jeszcze coś dorzucić od siebie, wszystko, byleby dalej zgrywać twardą i silną. Na próżno.

- Wróciliśmy do Angels Sky.

Wiedziała, doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, jakie obrazy przewijały się w tym momencie w jego głowie. Zdumiewające było jednak to, że po chwili odezwał się absolutnie spokojnym głosem.

- Będę u was jutro rano. I nie próbuj uciekać, jak ostatnim razem. Tym razem to ty zażyczyłaś sobie tego spotkania.

Abby rozłączyła się, nie odpowiadając mu. Nie mogła się na to zdobyć. To przez wspomnienia, które próbowała ze wszech miar od siebie odsunąć, ale i tak nagle wróciły ze zdwojoną siłą.

* * *

- Rozłączyła się. – Damon odłożył telefon i roześmiał się na myśl o niej.

- Mam cię więc zastąpić jutro na planie? – Usłyszał za sobą głos, który brzmiał dokładnie tak samo, jak jego. Odwrócił się do swojego rozmówcy i stanął twarzą w twarz ze swoim praprapraprawnukiem.

- Wiesz Ian, robimy jak zwykle, tylko tym razem przez jakiś czas grasz mnie. Przy okazji spędzisz trochę więcej czasu z Niną…

Ian Somerhalder w odpowiedzi wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu.

- Na pewno żadne z nas nie będzie miało nic przeciwko temu…

- Założę się, że nie. – Odpowiedział Damon i zaczął zakładać swoją czarną skórzaną kurtkę. – Wiesz co robić. A gdyby dzwoniła Elena czy Stefan – nie ma mnie i nie wiesz, gdzie jestem.

- Nie ma sprawy. – Ian odpowiedział, a Damon już był przy drzwiach. – Pozdrów ją ode mnie.

Jego przodek w odpowiedzi podobnie jak on wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu i w mgnieniu oka już go nie było.

Damon nie mógł się doczekać rozmowy z Abbey. Chwile z nią spędzone wydawały się być bardzo odległym wspomnieniem. To było jeszcze zanim poznał Elenę. Z drugiej strony także – zanim przeszło mu szaleństwo związane z Katherine… Zanim zrozumiał, co wtedy stracił.

Odgrywanie samego siebie jakiś czas temu już zaczynało go nudzić. Chyba w momencie, kiedy scenarzystom w trzecim sezonie przyszło do głowy robić z niego coraz większe ciepłe kluchy. Nawet zmuszenie ich do zmiany zdania przestawało działać, bo wpadli na pomysł, by pić herbatę z werbeną.

Mógł znów wrócić do bycia samym sobą. Co nie znaczyło, że nie miał zamiaru zemścić się na Abbey za to, że wtedy stchórzyła…

* * *

**Soundtrack:**

Avril Lavigne – _What The Hell_

* * *

**A/N: **No i mamy za sobą rozdział pierwszy.  
Również niewiele pojawiło się zmian w związku z poprzednią wersją, ale...  
Już niedługo zacznie się dziać!:)

Do kolejnego rozdziału!

**VeraDeDiamant**


	3. Rozdział 2

_**Tales from Angels Sky...**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: Nie posiadam praw autorskich do prac, które zainspirowały to opowiadanie.  
B****ohaterowie, etc. należą do** ******_L.J. Smith_** i do Producentów serialu "_**Vampire Diaries**_" - _**"Pamiętniki Wampirów"**_

**Jestem jedynie autorką swoich własnych, oryginalnych bohaterów.**

* * *

**Rozdział**** 2**

Abby tak jak obiecała, tym razem nie uciekła. Co nie znaczyło, że nie miała wielkiej ochoty czmychnąć z domu i znaleźć się daleko, daleko stąd – najlepiej w swoim gabinecie w londyńskim apartamencie, gdzie mogła spędzać setki godzin nad stertami materiałów i papierów, które miały ją doprowadzić do napisania kolejnej pracy naukowej.

Jej rodzice i Jane z samego rana wyjechali do Ennis, skąd mieli polecieć do Seattle. W domu brakowało wielu niezbędnych unowocześnień, które mieli zamówić i wrócić dopiero następnego dnia. Abby właściwie wypchnęła ich za drzwi, ponieważ miała świadomość, że gdyby zostali w domu, jej rozmowa z Damonem byłaby przez nich bez przerwy podsłuchiwana.

W oczekiwaniu na jego przyjazd, dziewczyna jeszcze raz przeszła przez wszystkie pokoje, starając się ze wszystkich sił zwalczyć wspomnienia, które przypływały całymi falami, a wiązały się z jej ostatnim pobytem w Angels Sky dwadzieścia lat temu. Szerokim łukiem mijała tylko drzwi na strych, ponieważ doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, co tam znajdzie.

Wróciła na parter i czując nagle silne pragnienie skierowała się do spiżarni, skąd z jednej z zamykanych kodem lodówek wyciągnęła torebkę krwi. Wypiła całą jej zawartość jednym haustem, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że to po prostu reakcja na silny stres. Gdy skończyła, wróciła do salonu i starała się nie myśleć o nieuchronnym. Musiała raz po raz przypominać sama sobie, że to ona domagała się spotkania i nie mogła się teraz wycofać.

* * *

Damon, jak zwykle, pojawił się wtedy, kiedy to on miał na to ochotę. Oczywiście wyczuła jego obecność, ale widział, że starała się tego nie okazać do momentu, kiedy stanął na wprost niej, leniwie opierając się w framugę drzwi.

Od razu zauważył duże zmiany, jakie w niej zaszły od momentu ich ostatniego spotkania. Oczywiście, nie w sensie fizycznym – mimo ukończenia niedawno stu sześćdziesięciu pięciu lat, Abbey wciąż wyglądała tak, jak w momencie przemiany – jak dwudziestoletnia, ciemnowłosa, smukła piękność z Południa. To się nie zmieniło przez ostatnie dwadzieścia lat, odkąd ją poznał. Jednak w pamięci miał obraz dziewczyny, która jakby zupełnie nie pasowała do epoki, w której żyła – po stu dwudziestu pięciu latach od przemiany wciąż przypominała pensjonarkę i dokładnie jak na pensjonarkę przystało się ubierała – zawsze sukienka lub spódnica za kolano, bluzka z kołnierzykiem zapinana po samą szyję, na wierzch sweterek. Wyglądała wtedy jak bibliotekarka, tylko nie w tym podniecającym sensie. Ten styl nie zmienił się nawet w trakcie ich romansu.

Jednak przez minione dwie dekady coś spowodowało metamorfozę. Kiedyś nieustannie związywała włosy w warkocz – od czego jedynym odstępstwem były chwile ich wspólnego zapomnienia. Zamiast tego teraz jej modnie ostrzyżone włosy były elegancko ułożone i rozpuszczone, sięgając do połowy pleców. Miejsce ugrzecznionych sukienek i sweterków zajęły seksownie opinające jej kształty jeansy rurki, kozaki na wysokich obcasach oraz ciasny sweter i golf, pod którym, jak mógł się założyć, miała jedynie bieliznę.

Najbardziej dręczyła go natomiast myśl o tym, że już dawniej, tak samo jak i teraz, doskonale wiedział, jak Abbey świetnie wyglądała w ogóle bez ubrania. Zamiast jednak się nad tym zastanawiać i pozwolić sobie na utratę panowania nad sobą, z uznaniem obserwował jej nowe stylowe ja i, przywołując na twarz swój krzywy uśmieszek, odezwał się do niej.

* * *

- Wezwałaś mnie i oto jestem.

Jego niski, seksownie brzmiący głos odciągnął ją od niebezpiecznych myśli. Nie zmienił się ani odrobinę. Ta sama czarna skórzana kurtka. To samo wyczucie stylu. Ta sama seksowna męskość rysów. Ten sam leniwy, krzywy uśmieszek i ciemne włosy, które budziły wewnętrzną potrzebę przygładzenia ich odrobinę. Te same, przeszywające, błekitnoszare oczy, które częściej pojawiały się w jej koszmarach niż w marzeniach sennych.

Abby zaczęła się wewnętrznie poważnie zastanawiać, co teraz powiedzieć. Walić prosto z mostu, dać mu przewagę? Co to, to na pewno nie! Podeszła do ławy, na której od zawsze stała kryształowa karafka z najlepszym bourbonem.

- Masz ochotę? – Spytała obojętnym tonem i zerknęła na niego zza ramienia. Ona miała ochotę. I to bardzo.

Wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu.

- Waszego bourbona? Zawsze!

Milczeli oboje, kiedy nalewała alkohol do szklanek i jedną podała jemu, a drugą wzięła dla siebie.

Starała się przybrać swobodną pozę i oparła się o ławę, kiedy uniósł szklankę w toaście.

- Za nowe początki. – Nie odpowiedziała. Stuknęła tylko swoją szklanką o jego i jednym haustem wypiła połowę jej zawartości.

* * *

Damon, rozbawiony jej postawą, postanowił trochę ją podrażnić. Chciał znów zobaczyć płomień w jej orzechowych oczach – ten płomień, który nie pozwolił mu o niej zapomnieć nawet wtedy, gdy był przekonany o swojej głębokiej miłości do Eleny.

- A może wolałabyś toast za stare dobre czasy?

Abbey wreszcie podniosła na niego wzrok.

- Staram się w ogóle ich nie wspominać. – Odpowiedziała pozornie obojętnym tonem.

- Naprawdę, Abbey? – Udał zdziwionego. Nachylił się ku niej tak, by ich twarze były na tej samej wysokości. – Czyli teraz na przykład nie dręczy cię myśl o tym, jak ostatnim razem po późnym obiedzie kochaliśmy się na tej ławie?

Prawie zachłysnęła się alkoholem i natychmiast stanęła na baczność, przeszywając go wzrokiem. Prawie widział, jak w jej głowie przewracają się trybiki, by znaleźć odpowiednią ripostę.

W końcu na jej twarzy pojawił się lekko lekceważący uśmieszek.

- A odkąd to używasz tak archaicznych określeń zamiast nazywać rzeczy po imieniu? Z tego, co ja pamiętam, to po prostu uprawialiśmy tu seks…

Damon uśmiechnął się pod nosem, wiedząc, że trafił w jej czuły punkt. To ona zaczęła kiedyś upierać się przy tym, by używać tak archaicznego nazewnictwa dla tego, co ich łączyło. Nie było w tym z resztą nic dziwnego, bo przyznała mu się wtedy także do swego braku doświadczenia.

Znów nachylił się nad nią tak, że musiała podświadomie ponownie oprzeć się o ławę. Oparł dłonie na blacie po obu jej stronach i przybliżył swoją twarz do niej. Ich usta dzieliły zaledwie centymetry, a Damon nigdy nie tracił okazji, by dla swych celów wykorzystywać swój zwierzęcy magnetyzm.

- Jakkolwiek byś tego nie nazwała, mówiąc ze swoim nowym, równie seksownym, brytyjskim akcentem, założę się, że nie miałabyś nic przeciwko powtórce…

Wstrzymała oddech. Zauważył i tę zmianę – kiedyś mówiła z silnym południowoamerykańskim akcentem, a teraz brzmiała jak na tą, kim teraz była, przystało – wysoko wykształconą panią doktor na Oxfordzie. Nie zmieniało to oczywiście ani odrobinę jej reakcji na niego i w tym momencie wiedział, że udało mu się przebić przez jej mur obojętności, lekceważenia i wściekłości. Był głęboko przekonany o tym, że zaraz za nim kryło się silne podniecenie... Z ogromną satysfakcją przysunął się jeszcze bliżej, by dać jej dokładnie to, na co czekała…

* * *

**Soundtrack:**

Glee Cast/Michael Jackson – _P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing)_

* * *

**A/N: **Bardzo dziękuję kochanej **Krucyfiks** za komentarze!:)  
Spotkanie po latach uznaję za otwarte!:)

Tę historię aż do rozdziału 15 włącznie już dziś udało mi się całkiem przeredagować,  
co oznacza, że mogę obiecać, że kolejne części będą pojawiać się jak na razie dosyć często:)

Do kolejnego rozdziału!:)

**VeraDeDiamant**


	4. Rozdział 3

_**Tales from Angels Sky...**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: Nie posiadam praw autorskich do prac, które zainspirowały to opowiadanie.  
B****ohaterowie, etc. należą do** ******_L.J. Smith_** i do Producentów serialu "_**Vampire Diaries**_" - _**"Pamiętniki Wampirów"**_

**Jestem jedynie autorką swoich własnych, oryginalnych bohaterów.**

* * *

**Rozdział 3**

Wiedziała do czego zmierza i już nawet nie miała w tym momencie siły się przed tym bronić. Kiedy poczuła jego usta na swoich, odczekała zaledwie chwilę, by odpowiedzieć na pocałunek. Przyciągnęła go do siebie bliżej, chwytając za kołnierz jego skórzanej kurtki. Miała ochotę przez moment nie myśleć o niczym, zapomnieć o wszystkich jego przewinach i… po raz pierwszy od dwóch dekad – naprawdę dobrze się bawić. Pomyślała, że przecież ma jeszcze dużo czasu, żeby mu wygarnąć, co też takiego narobił…

Zaczęła zsuwać mu z ramion kurtkę i rozpinać koszulę, czując, że Damon podwija jej sweter i swymi zręcznymi dłońmi sięga do jej stanika. W głowie cały czas jakiś głos krzyczał: „Szybciej! Szybciej! Szybciej!". Fakt, że wciąż była na niego wściekła, tylko pobudzał ją do działania…

W tym momencie zrzucili z ławy jedną z kryształowych szklanek do kompletu z karafką. Dźwięk tłuczonego szkła zabrzmiał w głowie Abby jak odgłos wystrzału. Instynktownie z całej siły odepchnęła od siebie Damona i w jednej sekundzie znaleźli się po dwóch przeciwnych stronach pokoju. Oboje dyszeli ciężko i gdyby ktokolwiek wszedł do domu w tym momencie, byłoby oczywiste, do czego przed chwilą prawie doszło.

W jego oczach widziała, że nie rozumie, dlaczego tak zareagowała. Wyglądał jak wcielenie męskiego seksapilu. Miała ochotę przylgnąć do niego całym ciałem i domagać się, by zrobili to tu i teraz. Jednak w tym momencie doszedł do niej głos rozsądku, który nakazał jej oddychać głęboko i przygładzić włosy, które dzięki działaniom stojącego naprzeciw niej faceta zaczęły znów odstawać na wszystkie strony.

_Weź się w garść!_ – krzyczał jej rozsądek.

Miała ochotę parsknąć śmiechem. Damon znał ją dobrze. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, jakie robił na niej wrażenie. Doskonale wiedział, jak na nią działa i zawsze bezwzględnie to wykorzystywał.

– Co to było, do diabła?! – Spytał, nie zawracając sobie głowy poprawianiem swego wyglądu. W przeciwieństwie do niej, nie próbował także się uspokajać – wściekłość wręcz z niego parowała.

– Masz rację. – Wciąż było jej trochę ciężko oddychać, więc co chwila musiała przerywać. – Może i mam ochotę na powtórkę. – Założyła ręce na piersi, by w ten sposób stworzyć dodatkową barierę między nimi. – A ty jesteś w tym niezły, nie zaprzeczam. – Rzuciła mu wyzywające spojrzenie, modląc się, by uwierzył w jej teoretycznie bogate doświadczenie. – Ale miewałam lepszych. – Nie, żeby sobie jakichś przypominała, ale co tam… Zaczęła do niego powoli podchodzić, wymachując zgrabnymi biodrami. – Więc teraz proponuję… - Była już zaledwie kilka kroków od niego. – Żebyśmy… - Trzy kroki. – Odpuścili sobie… - Dwa kroki. – Tę gadkę-szmatkę… - Na wyciągnięcie ręki. – I przeszli do sedna. – Abby stanęła tuż przed Damonem i wytężała wszystkie siły, by nie dać się oczarować jego błękitnym oczom. To ona miała przejąć kontrolę nad sytuacją. Żeby rozproszyć jego uwagę, twarz miała już przy jego twarzy. – Więc teraz powiesz mi, co ci, do cholery, strzeliło do głowy, że sprzedałeś waszą historię pieprzonej autorce młodzieżowych romansideł!

* * *

Damon szybko doszedł do siebie i słuchał Abbey jednym uchem, a wszystko wylatywało mu drugim. Był przede wszystkim skupiony na tym, jak seksownie kręciła biodrami i jak bardzo, zamiast gadać, wolałby uprawiać z nią seks. Doskonale wiedział, do czego zmierzała i nie miał zamiaru zawracać tym sobie głowy.

Zmrużył oczy i przybrał na twarz krzywy, lekceważący uśmieszek, po czym, zanim zdążyła zareagować, skradł jej mocnego całusa i w mgnieniu oka znalazł się za tuż za nią. Odsunął jej zmierzwione włosy na jedno ramię i szepnął:

– Chciałem ci sprawić przyjemność, kiedy będziesz mi za to zmywać głowę.

Wrócił do ławy i odwrócony do niej dopił swojego bourbona, uśmiechnął się pod nosem z satysfakcją i czekał na potok przekleństw, który musiał nastąpić. Kiedy Abbey skończyła, spojrzał przez ramię, a ona była już tuż za nim. Ogień – ten ogień, za którym tęsknił przez lata – znów jaśniał w jej orzechowych oczach. Uniósł na nowo wypełnioną alkoholem szklankę w toaście.

– Trzeba przyznać, że znacznie wzbogaciłaś swoje słownictwo. Nie wiedziałem, że grzeczne dziewczynki, takie jak ty, w ogóle wiedzą o istnieniu takich wulgaryzmów. - Gdyby jej wzrok mógł zabijać, padłby już martwy. Ale zaraz, chwileczkę – on już był martwy!

- Miałam świetnego nauczyciela...

* * *

To zmierzało donikąd. Abby wyraźnie to czuła. Zanim wyciągnie z niego porządne wyjaśnienia, wylądują razem w łóżku albo na stole i wyrzuci z siebie jeszcze z dziesięć razy mięsną wiązankę.

Odkąd sięgała pamięcią, do spotkania z nim była przerażająco grzeczną, zacofaną i naiwną panienką z dobrego domu, która oprócz kilku znaczących epizodów na początku wampirzej kariery co najwyżej kilka razy wyssała krew z człowieka powodując śmierć. To Damon zaczął budzić w niej najgorsze instynkty...

Pewnie gdyby spędziła ostatnie lata z rodziną nie doszłoby do tego, ale od momentu rozstania z Salvatore'em aż do minionych wakacji jej kontakty z siostrą i rodzicami były jedynie telefoniczne lub przez Skype'a i maila. Właściwie nie ruszyła się z Wielkiej Brytanii przez cały ten czas, a wakacje spędzała u przyjaciół w ich zamku w Szkocji.

W obecności Damona wszelkie ograniczenia, które sobie stawiała, znikały samoistnie. Tym razem dla wzmocnienia swoich racji wymierzyła palec w jego pierś, zmrużyła z wściekłości oczy i zaczęła przez zęby wyrzucać z siebie słowa.

- Do cholery, Salvatore, nie interesuje mnie, co myślisz o moim słownictwie. Jeśli jednak nie powiesz mi, jak to się stało, że stałeś się głównym bohaterem pieprzonego serialu, to wsadzę ci kołek w tyłek tak głęboko, że wyjdzie drugą stroną!

Damon obserwował z rozbawieniem, jak nie potrafiła trzymać emocji na wodzy. Wiedział, że dopóki nie poznała jego, raczej nie miała z nimi większego problemu. Złapał ją w pasie i przyciągnął do siebie tak, że stykali się nosami, po czym, patrząc jej prosto w oczy, z krzywym uśmieszkiem na ustach, wymruczał:

- Mam zdecydowanie lepszy deal dla ciebie, droga Abbey. Wierz mi, nie pożałujesz…

* * *

**Soundtrack:**

Glee Cast/Rolling Stones - _You Can't Always Get What You Want_

* * *

**A/N: **Zabawa dopiero się rozkręca... ;)

Do kolejnego rozdziału!

**VeraDeDiamant**


	5. Rozdział 4

_**Tales from Angels Sky...**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: Nie posiadam praw autorskich do prac, które zainspirowały to opowiadanie.  
B****ohaterowie, etc. należą do** ******_L.J. Smith_** i do Producentów serialu "_**Vampire Diaries**_" - _**"Pamiętniki Wampirów"**_

**Jestem jedynie autorką swoich własnych, oryginalnych bohaterów.**

* * *

**Rozdział 4**

Mając twarz Abbey tak blisko swojej, Damon widział, jak jej źrenice rozszerzają się i jak znów zaczyna ciężko oddychać, w oczekiwaniu na to, co nastąpi. Mogła sobie mówić, że miała lepszych od niego, ale on zamierzał wymazać ich wszystkich z jej pamięci. Należała do niego i powinna o tym zawsze pamiętać.

Z natury był zazdrosny, ale tak silną zazdrość zdarzało mu się kiedyś czuć chyba tylko jeszcze wobec Katherine i Eleny. Musiał mieć z tym związek fakt, że w trakcie stu siedemdziesięciu lat jego życia to ona była właściwie jedyną, dla której podobno był pierwszym kochankiem. Między innymi dlatego był tak bardzo wściekły, kiedy go zostawiła bez słowa wyjaśnienia. Przecież zaledwie parę dni wcześniej zapewniała go o tym, że dla niej liczy się jedynie on!

Niedawno - właściwie w momencie, w którym zdecydował się odstąpić jakiekolwiek prawa do Eleny swemu bratu – zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że chyba tylko z Abbey udało mu się krótkotrwale być po prostu szczęśliwym. Gdyby nie była taką idiotką i nie porzuciła go dla własnego widzimisię, możliwe, że przestałby wtedy w ogóle szukać możliwości odnalezienia Katherine i dałby sobie spokój na wieść, że jego brat zakochał się w jej sobowtórze, Elenie.

Tchórzostwo Abbey odsunęło na dalszy plan wszelkie ciepłe uczucia, jakie wobec niej miał, może poza jednym – pożądaniem. Tego zwalczyć nie mógł i nawet nie miał takiego zamiaru. Dlatego między innymi jej – nawet udawane – odtrącenie cholernie go zirytowało. Był jednak przecież mistrzem w ukrywaniu uczuć i w celowej zmianie tematu rozmowy. Zdecydowanie nadeszła na to pora. Najlepiej było uśpić jej czujność.

- Ja zrobię obiad, a ty mi opowiesz, co się z tobą działo przez ostatnie dwadzieścia lat…

Odroczenie kary, jaka i tak ją czekała, było warte tego, by zobaczyć na jej twarzy wyraz zaskoczenia pomieszanego z przerażeniem. Z trudem powstrzymywał się, by nie parsknąć śmiechem, widząc jej wysoko uniesione brwi i oczy wielkie jak spodki.

* * *

Abby nie mogła uwierzyć własnym uszom. Szczęka opadła jej na moment z wrażenia. O co mu, do diabła, chodziło?! Dlaczego niby miała mu się spowiadać z tego, co robiła przez ostatnie dwie dekady? Tylko dlatego, że jego przeżycia zostały dokładnie przedstawione w tym cholernym serialu?!

_Weź się w garść! Nie rób z siebie skończonej idiotki!_ Jakiś głos krzyczał jej w głowie. _Jak na razie przegrywasz! Bądź nonszalancka, silna, lekceważąca! Przecież potrafisz!_

W umyśle Abby przewróciła oczami z irytacji. **_Łatwo powiedzieć – trudniej wykonać! _**

**_Wdech, wydech, wdech, wydech…_**

_Nie trać czasu, tylko się zgódź!_ – Głos w głowie nabierał coraz bardziej zirytowanego tonu. – _Co z Twoim wielkim planem wyciągnięcia z niego informacji, przespania się z nim i wykopania za drzwi?_

Abby zaklęła ostro w duchu. **_Jak widać, nie wszystko idzie po mojej myśli…_**

_Nie wszystko?! Co za uroczy eufemizm na określenie totalnej katastrofy!_

Dziewczyna czym prędzej zakończyła ten wewnętrzny monolog, aby nie dać rozsądniejszej części swojej osobowości szansy na większą krytykę jej działania.

Wreszcie, po dłuższej chwili milczenia, kiedy już zdążyła zauważyć, że Damon przygląda jej się z coraz mniej skrywanym rozbawieniem, wzruszyła ramionami i całą energię włożyła w to, by jej głos zabrzmiał lekceważąco.

– Czemu nie? To całkiem niezły pomysł, biorąc pod uwagę, że co jak co, ale gotować to ty umiesz…

* * *

Damon najpierw w środku zaśmiewał się w głos, widząc, jak trudną walkę z samą sobą toczyła Abbey. Dobrze jej tak. Niech szuka ukrytych motywów, niech próbuje się wykręcać. Już on dopilnuje, by ich za cholerę nie odkryła.

Niespodziewany komplement miał prawdopodobnie zwalić go z nóg, ale się to nie udało.

Damon przybrał na twarz jeden ze swoich najbardziej irytujących uśmieszków, ukłonił się w pas przed dziewczyną i kpiąco-nabożnym tonem powiedział:

- Za tobą, pani.

Nie potrzebował jej jako przewodnika. Ostatnim razem zdążył poznać Angels Sky nadzwyczaj dogłębnie i wtedy ogromnie mu się to podobało.

Nie, nie potrzebował jej pomocy w dotarciu do kuchni. Potrzebował jej w łóżku lub gdziekolwiek indziej. Na wszystko jednak był czas i miejsce, a ta część jego planu zemsty mogła poczekać…

* * *

Dlaczego on zawsze musiał błaznować, kiedy była na niego wściekła? Doskonale wiedział, że to ją rozbraja i cała złość zaczynała z niej powoli ulatywać. Nie zdołała się powstrzymać by parsknąć śmiechem i przewróciła oczami, kiedy odsuwała się od niego i skierowała się w stronę kuchni. Nie musiałaby wcale używać swoich nadzwyczaj wyczulonych zmysłów, żeby prawie namacalnie czuć, jak Damon idzie za nią. Każda komórka jej ciała wręcz krzyczała o tym.

Abby, zadowolona, że nie widzi jej twarzy, bo mogła swobodnie wyrzucać z siebie potok bezgłośnych przekleństw. Chociaż szedł przynajmniej metr za nią, miała wrażenie, że ją dotyka, rozbiera, wręcz pożera wzrokiem. To było jednocześnie cholernie ekscytujące i wkurzające.

Zanim dotarli do kuchni, która znajdowała się po drugiej stronie rezydencji, Abby zdołała się w pełni uspokoić. Rozsądniejsza część osobowości przypomniała o tym, że chociaż jej przez dwadzieścia lat doskwierał celibat, mogła mieć pewność, że Damon nawet nie znał znaczenia tego słowa.

Spodziewała się, że przez ten krótki czas usłyszy za sobą jakieś złośliwe komentarze Damona, jednak w zadziwiający sposób oboje zachowali milczenie. Kiedy dotarli do przestronnej, pełnej światła kuchni, wreszcie odwróciła się do niego. Zrobiła to także dlatego, że nie miała ochoty co chwilę zerkać na pamiętny stół, który stał na samym środku pomieszczenia. Obrazy w pamięci, które z nim związane, były przerażająco plastyczne i z tego powodu także bardzo niebezpieczne…

* * *

Przez całą drogę do kuchni Damon nie spuszczał oka z Abbey. Podziwiał grację, z jaką się poruszała i próbował jednocześnie odsunąć od siebie jakąkolwiek myśl o swoim libido. Przy tej dziewczynie wydawało się to niewykonalne. Zrozumiał, że może nawet Katherine nigdy na niego aż tak nie działała. A przecież były siebie warte. Żadna z nich nigdy nie pragnęła go naprawdę.

Zastanawiał się, czy zawsze był takim masochistą. Najpierw dał się całkowicie oczarować samolubnej suce, która kochała tylko i wyłącznie siebie. Potem jej – niewinnej, naiwnej, zahukanej pensjonarce, która „kochała go" tak bardzo, że uciekła gdzie pieprz rośnie kiedy tylko się odwrócił na moment. Powinien był już dawno zmądrzeć. W ogóle nie poruszał tematu Eleny nawet w swoich rozmyślaniach. Stała się dla niego nietykalna, kiedy sam z niej zrezygnował na korzyść brata. Jak to się mogło stać, że zostawił ją – która, po wszystkim, co zrobił jej i innym, jednak go kochała – by znaleźć Abbey?

Kiedy znaleźli się w kuchni i odwróciła się do niego twarzą, dotarło do niego wreszcie, dlaczego. Miał wreszcie okazję odpłacić jej za ostatnie porzucenie. Miał wszelki zamiar ponownie ją uwieść, właściwie rozkochać, a potem zostawić – tak, jak ona zostawiła kiedyś jego.

* * *

**Soundtrack:**

Glee Cast - _You Get What You Give_

* * *

**A/N: **No i co dalej?  
Dowiemy się jutro, wraz z nowym rozdziałem! :)  
Tymczasem dodałam kolejny rozdział swojej własnej, ukochanej, autorskiej historii, **_Sandglass of Dreams_** :)  
Jej adres to sandglass-of-dreams . blogspot . com (oczywiście bez spacji :)

**VeraDeDiamant**


	6. Rozdział 5

_**Tales from Angels Sky...**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: Nie posiadam praw autorskich do prac, które zainspirowały to opowiadanie.  
B****ohaterowie, etc. należą do** ******_L.J. Smith_** i do Producentów serialu "_**Vampire Diaries**_" - _**"Pamiętniki Wampirów"**_

**Jestem jedynie autorką swoich własnych, oryginalnych bohaterów.**

* * *

******Oto jeden z pierwszych NAJBARDZIEJ zmodyfikowanych rozdziałów:)**  
**Przenosimy się 20 lat wstecz :)**

* * *

**Rozdział 5**

_Dwadzieścia lat wcześniej…_

**_Wspomnienia Abbey_**

_Wtedy w Angels Sky panowało nadzwyczaj upalne lato. Po raz pierwszy spędzała tu wakacje prawie przez cały czas sama. Rodzice mieli przyjechać dopiero pod koniec sierpnia, po zakończeniu swojej corocznej podróży dookoła świata. Jane dzwoniła codziennie, ale ponieważ z sukcesem próbowała swoich sił jako modelka i miała ważny kontrakt w Paryżu, nie miała możliwości ruchu. _

_Abby skończyła wtedy college już chyba po raz setny. Tym razem Yale, specjalizację z literatury angielskiej, która nigdy jej się nie nudziła. Postanowiła wykorzystać samotnie spędzany czas w domu, aby zdecydować, co robić dalej. Najchętniej wróciłaby do śpiewu. Tęskniła za muzyką, za sceną, za tym uczuciem, które ją przepełniało, kiedy wydawała z siebie głos połączony z muzyką… Niestety, ostatnim razem, kiedy występowała publicznie w latach dwudziestych, z tego powodu wystawiła swoją rodzinę na zbyt duże niebezpieczeństwo. Nie mogła pozwolić sobie na to po raz kolejny…_

_Po tamtych wydarzeniach zaczęła ubierać się nadzwyczaj konserwatywnie, a nieposłuszne, ciemne, kręcone włosy zawsze splatała w dobierany warkocz. Znikneły piękne, efektowne kreacje zgodne z najnowszą modą. Robiła co mogła, by wtopić się w tło – do tego stopnia, że na zajęciach nosiła absolutnie zbędne okulary zerówki w grubej oprawie, chociaż, jak na wampirzycę przystało, wzrok miała sokoli._

_Od momentu przyjazdu do Angels Sky miała jeden, powtarzający się sen. Za każdym razem pamiętała z niego coraz więcej szczegółów. Rankiem, zamiast budzić się w swoim własnym łóżku, leżała na podłodze strychu. Nie działo się tak bez powodu. Zaczęła lunatykować! Na dodatek, na pustej, pomalowanej na kremowy odcień ścianie na strychu, która dokładnie oddzielała skrzydło wschodnie od zachodniego, co rano miała przed sobą coraz bardziej szczegółowy szkic. Szybko zrozumiała, że musiała co noc niezależnie od siebie wstawać z łóżka, wchodzić na strych i szkicować na tej ścianie. _

_Po tygodniu miała już przed sobą sylwetkę człowieka. Można już było także zauważyć, że był to wysoki, szczupły, ale atletycznie zbudowany mężczyzna. Po dwóch tygodniach dostrzegała już jego rysy. Potrafiła spędzać godziny, zafascynowana wytworem własnej wyobraźni, który materializował się w postaci obrazu na ścianie. _

_Gdy minął czerwiec, dosyć dokładnie widziała już nadzwyczaj przystojnego faceta o ciemnych włosach, kpiącym uśmiechu i przeszywającym spojrzeniu oczu przynoszących na myśl ciemną czekoladę. Oczarowana, często wtedy przez całe dnie marzyła o tym, by spotkać tajemniczego mężczyznę ze swych snów. _

_Była w tamtych czasach jakby oderwana zupełnie od rzeczywistości, pogrążona w przeszłości, którą już dawno temu zaczęła wspominać tylko jak przez mgłę, jakby brakowało jej najważniejszych fragmentów układanki. _

_Tamten dzień spędzała w kuchni, ponieważ wpadła na pomysł, by przepisać stare przepisy babek i prababek. Długi i szeroki stół, który co dwie dekady służył jej rodzinie do codziennych posiłków, przysłonięty był w całości zapiskami i notatkami. _

_W pewnym momencie do środka wbiegła zdyszana Sabine LaFayette, jej przyjaciółka. Była także potomkinią potężnego rodu czarownic, właściwie jednego z najsilniejszych w dziewiętnastym wieku w Nowym Orleanie. Do momentu przemiany rodziny Donovanów prababka Sabine – Ava LaFayette – była ich gospodynią. Z tego, co pamiętała Abby, potem chciała ich wszystkich zabić, ale nie zdobyła się na to, ponieważ od zawsze była do nich bardzo przywiązana. Zamiast tego stworzyła dla całej czwórki amulety z lapis-lazuli, dzięki którym mogli bez problemu poruszać się w świetle dnia. _

_Wdzięczna rodzina opiekowała się kolejnymi pokoleniami jej rodziny. Zaledwie dwudziestoletnia Sabine na początku lat osiemdziesiątych dwudziestego wieku należała do najmłodszego pokolenia swego rodu. Założyła niedaleko Angels Sky lecznicę dla zwierząt i tam spędzała najwięcej czasu. Miała ciemną karnację i oryginalną, egzotyczną urodę, która wyróżniała ją spośród rówieśnic. Między innymi dlatego to najczęściej mężczyźni przyprowadzali do niej na leczenie swoje psy, koty, kanarki i cokolwiek też innego przyszłoby im do głowy. _

_Sabine przede wszystkim odznaczała się silnym charakterem. Były bardzo blisko związane z Abby, ale nigdy nie obawiała się krytykować postępowania naturalnego dla wampirów. Nigdy nie pozwoliłaby nikomu z Donovanów na pożywianie się mieszkańcami Blue Creek, Ennis i ich okolic. _

_Czarownica pojawiła się w kuchni Angels Sky i, bardzo wzburzona, zaczęła wyrzucać z siebie informacje, które spowodowały, że w Abby obudziły się wszelkie mordercze instynkty. _

_Obcy wampir polował na ludzi w okolicznych lasach, a przede wszystkim – w znajdującym się niedaleko parku Yellowstone. Głównymi ofiarami byli turyści, którzy znaleźli się w niewłaściwym miejscu w niewłaściwym czasie. _

_Tego samego dnia Abby i Sabine rozpoczęły poszukiwania intruza. Stosunkowo szybko stworzyły wąskie grono podejrzanych. Każdy nowoprzybyły mógł stanowić zagrożenie. Okazało się jednak, że od jakiegoś czasu nie odwiedzano tych okolic, więc po krótkim czasie pozostał tylko jeden kandydat – nieznany Damon Salvatore. _

_Wynajął na dwa tygodnie najbardziej luksusową rezydencję w Ennis. Abby czuła przez skórę, że to musiał być on. Problem polegał tylko na tym, że był wiecznie nieobecny i nikt do tej pory nie widział go na oczy. _

_Abby spędziła dwa dni kręcąc się w pobliżu. Drugiego wieczora wreszcie ktoś się tam pojawił. Z bardzo daleka słyszała głosy, śmiechy i głośną muzykę. Czym prędzej, razem z Sabine, znalazła się przed wejściem rezydencji. Miały tylko jeden problem - jej właścicielka żyła i nie zapowiadało się, by mogło być inaczej. Abby nie mogła wtargnąć do środka, ponieważ nigdy wcześniej nie została tam zaproszona. Nie pozostawało im nic innego, jak w jakiś sposób wykurzyć podejrzanego ze środka. Ale przecież mogły zacząć od zwykłego zadzwonienia do drzwi. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili usłyszały, jak ktoś podchodzi do głównego wejścia, a zaraz potem drzwi otworzyły się szeroko..._

* * *

**_Wspomnienia Damona_**

_Właściwie trudno by mu było powiedzieć, co robił w tamtym czasie. Przenosił się z miejsca na miejsce, dając upust swoim żądzom, zachciankom i wszystkiemu, na co przyszłaby mu ochota. Oczywiście, nieustannie także pałał żądzą zemsty na swym młodszym bracie i szukał coraz ciekawszych sposobów na to, by uprzykrzyć mu życie. Jednak, przede wszystkim, ostro imprezował. Po drodze z Chicago do San Francisco coś mu się odmieniło i wpadł na pomysł, by wpaść do Montany i tym razem popolować trochę na turystów odwiedzających Yellowstone. Uznał, że dwa tygodnie wystarczą, by przeszła mu ochota by kontynuować realizację tego idiotycznego pomysłu. _

_Na zakończenie pobytu sprowadził do wynajętej rezydencji kilka panienek na małą orgietkę. Uznał, że to dobrze, że już wyjeżdża, bo zaczynała go poważnie nudzić łatwość, z jaką interesował sobą wiejskie dziewoje. Zatęsknił za jakimś wyzwaniem. Potrzebował odmiany. Potrzebował znów wielkiego miasta…_

_Po kolejnej rundzie tańców, podczas których przynajmniej raz ugryzł każdą z obecnych, nagle zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi. Wściekły, że ktoś przerywa mu kolację, poszedł jednak do głównych drzwi, mając zamiar zauroczyć intruzów: albo, żeby spadali, albo – jeśli byłyby to jakieś laski – żeby weszły do środka i przyłączyły się do zabawy. Jednak zupełnie nie spodziewał się, kogo rzeczywiście może zobaczyć za drzwiami…_

* * *

**Soundtrack:**

Emmy Rossum_ – Sentimental Journey_

* * *

**A/N: **Jak widać, mieliśmy okazję zerknąć w przeszłość Abby...  
Wygląda też na to, że mężczyzna, którego szkicowała po nocach to jednak NIE Damon.  
W takim razie kto? ;)

Do kolejnego rozdziału;)

**VeraDeDiamant**


	7. Rozdział 6

_**Tales from Angels Sky...**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: Nie posiadam praw autorskich do prac, które zainspirowały to opowiadanie.  
B****ohaterowie, etc. należą do** ******_L.J. Smith_** i do Producentów serialu "_**Vampire Diaries**_" - _**"Pamiętniki Wampirów"**_

**Jestem jedynie autorką swoich własnych, oryginalnych bohaterów.**

* * *

**Rozdział 6**

**_Wspomnienia Damona_**

_Miał przed sobą Piękną i Bestię. To było jego pierwsze skojarzenie, kiedy ujrzał dwie młode dziewczyny na ganku. Nigdy wcześniej nie widział dwóch tak bardzo różniących się od siebie kobiet. Piękna była niska i drobna – wręcz filigranowa. Skóra o odcieniu orzecha włoskiego błyszczała zdrowiem, zdumiewająco jasne, jakby kocie oczy obserwowały go ze skupieniem i jednoczesnym lekceważeniem. Tylko serce, którego przyśpieszone bicie doskonale słyszał, wskazywało na to, że może być zdziwiona tym, kogo widzi. A raczej – kogo nie widzi. Spodobała mu się natychmiast i naszła ochota, by jednak zaprosić ją do środka. _

_Jej towarzyszkę by jednak raczej sobie odpuścił. Już na pierwszy rzut oka zapowiadała się nieciekawie. Wyglądała jakby w jakiś magiczny sposób przeskoczyła tam z lat pięćdziesiątych, albo jeszcze wcześniej. Bezkształtne, workowate ubranie o szaroburym odcieniu zakrywało ją od stóp do głów, więc, nawet, gdyby miała bardzo interesującą figurę, nie było tego widać. Pomyślał, że musiała uczęszczać do jakiejś przerażającej, nadzwyczaj konserwatywnej szkoły prowadzonej przez zakonnice. Albo była biblioterką, w dodatku – wcale nie seksowną._

_Kiedy jednak przeniósł wzrok z koszmarnego stroju na jej twarz, zmienił zdanie. Chociaż splatała włosy w ciasny warkocz, od którego musiała ją boleć głowa, a na nosie miała wielkie okulary w grubych oprawkach, to delikatne, regularne rysy mogły wskazywać, że może być nawet ładna. Uroku dodawały jej usta o przepięknym wykroju i niezwykłe, niewinne orzechowe oczy w których odbijała się cała gama emocji, które przeżywała. Czuł ogromną chęć zdarcia jej z nosa tych okropnych patrzałek, rozpuszczenia włosów i całowania jej do utraty tchu. Emocje i uczucia, które już dawno po prostu wyłączył, zaczęły w tym momencie budzić się z głębokiego snu. Nie potrafił tego zrozumieć, ale na jej widok po raz pierwszy od bardzo długiego czasu znów… czuł._

* * *

**_Wspomnienia Abby_**

_Żeby Abby przestała gapić się bezmyślnie na przystojniaka przed sobą, Sabine musiała dać jej kuksańca w bok. Dziewczyna przerwała kontakt wzrokowy z mężczyzną, od którego po całym jej ciele przeszedł dreszcz. Przemówiła sobie do rozumu i przybrała na twarz uprzejmy uśmiech i udało jej się nie podskoczyć, kiedy usłyszała głęboki, nadzwyczaj przyjemnie brzmiący głos obcego. _

_- Dzień dobry, drogie panie. Czy mogę w czymś pomóc?_

_Na szczęście nie musiała odpowiadać. Bee doskonale wiedziała, dlaczego Abby zareagowała tak na nieznajomego – w końcu, chociaż była od niej ponad sto pięćdziesiąt lat starsza, przez cały ten czas trzymała się z dala od facetów…_

_- Dzień dobry. Szukamy pani Garrison… - Już wcześniej ustaliły, że najbezpieczniej będzie spytać po prostu o właścicielkę domu. _

_Damon przybrał na twarz olśniewający uśmiech, który spowodował, że Abby wstrzymała na chwilę oddech, a nawet negatywnie nastawiona do niego Sabine poczuła się przez moment oczarowana. _

_- Niestety, Fanny, to znaczy, mojej przesympatycznej gospodyni, nie ma w domu. Może zechciałybyście poczekać na jej powrót w środku?_

_Jednak odporna na jego wdzięki Bee pokręciła głową._

_- Wolimy zostać tutaj. Tak pięknie świeci słońce, chętnie przejdziemy się z powrotem do domu… _

_- Ależ nalegam…_

_Abby zdążyła dojść do siebie i przypomnieć sobie wreszcie, dlaczego się tam znalazły. Odczekała zaledwie ułamek sekundy po tym, jak wychylił się za próg – prawdopodobnie po to, by znów zaprosić je do środka, kiedy wykorzystała moment jego nieuwagi, złapała go za koszulę i całą swą wampirzą siłą przygwoździła go do ściany budynku. Bee w tym momencie wstrzyknęła mu sporą dawkę werbeny. _

_Dopiero po dłuższej chwili Abby zdołała się uspokoić by ukryć krew, która nabiegła jej do oczu, żyły, które je otoczyły oraz swe ostre, wampirze kły. Kiedy wróciła do swojego normalnego stanu, zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że w jego oczach przed utratą przytomności zauważyła zdumienie pomieszane z zaciekawieniem oraz, że jego twarz też na chwilę nabrała wampirzych cech. _

_Abby odetchnęła głęboko, stojąc nad nieprzytomnym Damonem. Spojrzała na przyjaciółkę i pokiwała głową. _

_- To on, na pewno. Mamy go. _

* * *

**_Wspomnienia Damona_**

_Obudził się. W końcu. Nie, żeby jego sytuacja była choć odrobinę lepsza. Wnętrzności paliły go żywym ogniem, a kiedy oprzytomniał, zorientował się, że jest przywiązany do fotela sznurami mocno nasiąkniętymi werbeną. Świetnie. Tylko tego brakowało. Zapamiętać na przyszłość: za diabła nie wybierać jako miejsca na wakacje jakichś zapadłych wsi! Trzeba było się trzymać dużych miast. _

_Kiedy się ocknął i uniósł głowę, zobaczył, że znajduje się w jakiejś przeklętej szopie a nad nim stały tamte dwie dziewczyny. Na widok pensjonarki z piekła rodem jego wszystkie mięśnie spięły się, gotowe do ataku. Niestety, sznury z werbeną skutecznie hamowały jakikolwiek ruch. Gdyby jego spojrzenie mogło zabijać, dziewczyna byłaby już martwa. _

_- Co to ma znaczyć, do cholery?! – Nie odwracał ani na moment nienawistnego wzroku od dziewczyny. – Czego chcecie?_

_- Miło, że pytasz. – Egzotyczny drobiażdżek, który ośmielił się wstrzyknąć mu końską dawkę werbeny, stał z jego drugiej strony z rękoma założonymi na piersi. – Tak się składa, że mógłbyś coś dla nas zrobić…_

_Pierwsze skojarzenie nasunęło mu się samo i nie miał na to wpływu. Szybko jednak uwolnił się od tych, jakże zachęcających, myśli i przypomniał sobie o jednym ważnym szczególe. Zaatakowały go werbeną. Przybrał na twarz najskuteczniejszy ze swoich uśmiechów i jednocześnie obserwował reakcje obu kobiet._

_- Wnioskując z tego, że potraktowałyście mnie werbeną, założę się, że ma to coś wspólnego z tym, że jestem wampirem. Aż dziwię się, że jeszcze nie użyłyście kołka._

_Piekielna pensjonarka parsknęła śmiechem, nachyliła się ku niemu, opierając dłoń o oparcie jego fotela. Ich twarze dzieliły centymetry, więc z łatwością widział w jej tęczówkach złote refleksy otoczone jasnozieloną obwódką. Po wcześniejszym oszołomieniu dziewczyny nie pozostał nawet ślad. Teraz była po prostu wściekła i prawie udało jej się to przed nim ukryć. _

_- Jeszcze nie. Ale nie martw się, już na ciebie czeka. _

_W tym momencie przypomniał sobie, co zobaczył tuż przed utratą świadomości. Jej oczy, kły… Och, poczuł się znacznie pewniej. Na wszelki wypadek zrobił skruszoną minę i nie spuszczał wzroku z dziewczyny. Celowo też mówił prawie że prosto w jej usta:_

_- Och, wybacz, jeśli naruszyłem twój teren… Nie wiedziałem, że to… urocze miasto jest już przez kogoś zajęte… _

_Niestety, nie straciła rezonu. Uniosła jeden kącik ust w kpiącym uśmiechu i odsunęła się. Razem z tą drugą stanęły przed nim ramię w ramię, przypominając pluton egzekucyjny. _

_- Słuchaj, Salvatore. Mamy dla Ciebie następujący deal: przestajesz polować na naszych ludzi i wyjeżdżasz z miasta, jesteś cały i zdrowy; zostajesz – dorwiemy cię i ten ślicznie zdobiony kołek – wskazała na mordercze narzędzie w rękach egzotycznej piękności – zyska nowego przyjaciela. Więc jak będzie? _

_Wybór był oczywisty. Jednak spojrzał na nie spod przymkniętych powiek i zacisnął zęby, udając że się zastanawia. Znów przełączył swój urok osobisty na tryb turbo. _

_- To wielce korzystna oferta, drogie panie. Byłoby o wiele sympatyczniej, gdybyście się przedstawiły. Wiecie kim jestem. Czemu nie odwdzięczycie się tym samym?_

_Dziewczyny wymieniły spojrzenia i zaraz odpowiedziały. _

_- To, kim jesteśmy, nie ma znaczenia. Wchodzisz w to, czy nie? _

_Westchnął ciężko, w głowie opracowując plan. Może wydawało im się, że są dobre w tej grze, ale on był lepszy. Dla niepoznaki, skinął głową na znak zgody._

_- Jasne, że wchodzę. _

* * *

**Soundtrack:**

Carrie Underwood – _Cowboy Casanova_

* * *

**A/N: **Haha! :) Nie ma to, jak dwie silne kobiety!:)  
Ciąg dalszy już jutro! :)

**VeraDeDiamant**


	8. Rozdział 7

_**Tales from Angels Sky...**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: Nie posiadam praw autorskich do prac, które zainspirowały to opowiadanie.  
B****ohaterowie, etc. należą do** ******_L.J. Smith_** i do Producentów serialu "_**Vampire Diaries**_" - _**"Pamiętniki Wampirów"**_

**Jestem jedynie autorką swoich własnych, oryginalnych bohaterów.**

* * *

**Rozdział 7**

**_Wspomnienia Abby_**

_Pozbyły się go. Osobiście dopilnowały, by odjechał poza granice stanowe. Mogły odetchnąć z ulgą. Przynajmniej na jakiś czas. Udało im się nawet skutecznie posprzątać po tym draniu, a Bee nie musiała nawet ujawniać, że jest czarownicą._

_Wyczerpana Abby wróciła tego wieczora do Angels Sky i natychmiast skierowała się do spiżarni w poszukiwaniu torebek z krwią. Trudno jej się było przyznać samej przed sobą, że chciała go jeszcze chwilę zatrzymać. Tak już długo trzymała się z dala od facetów, że widok tego jakże interesującego okazu od razu poprawił jej humor. Jednak – czy rzeczywiście chciała mieć do czynienia z takim bydlakiem? Nie, zdecydowanie nie._

_Miała ochotę natychmiast skierować się na strych, by znów uczyć się na pamięć rysów twarzy wytworu swojej wyobraźni zmaterializowanego na tej przeklętej ścianie. Zamiast tego jednak skierowała swe kroki do salonu, by jak najszybciej napić się ulubionego bourbona taty. Od dawna nie miała w ustach alkoholu, ale to była przecież wyjątkowa sytuacja._

_Nalewała właśnie bourbona z kryształowej karafki do szklanki do kompletu, gdy usłyszała za sobą:_

_- Też chętnie się napiję…_

_Kiedy się odwróciła w stronę źródła głosu, niewiele brakowało, by pełna szklanka wypadła jej z ręki. _

_Był tam. Rozsiadł się wygodnie w klubowym fotelu dokładnie naprzeciwko niej. Na twarzy miał ten krzywy, wszystkowiedzący uśmieszek, który bawił ją, ale jednocześnie irytował. Zebrała się jednak w sobie i zdołała przesłać mu lekceważące spojrzenie. _

_- Czyżbyś zmienił zdanie, Salvatore? Jednak spodobał ci się ten kołek?_

_W nadzwyczaj irytujący sposób uniósł jedną brew._

_- Wiesz… Abigail Donovan, – Zaakcentował jej imię i nazwisko, dając do zrozumienia, że z łatwością sam dociekł tego, kim ona i Sabine są. – że twój sposób ubierania się obraża nas wszystkich? – Dodatkowo lustrował ją od stóp do głów, nie kryjąc tym razem odrazy, jaką wywołało w nim jej ubranie. _

_Abby, chociaż celowo ubierała się tak koszmarnie, jak tylko było można, poczuła się silnie obrażona jego komentarzem i przez chwilę nie odpowiadała, a zamiast tego wypiła jednym haustem całą zawartość szklanki. Nawet prawie udało jej się nie zachłysnąć. To było w końcu jak jazda na rowerze – tego się nie zapomina…_

_Damon w tym czasie kontynuował swój monolog._

_- Wiesz, Abigail… Abby… Abbey? – Kiedy nie odpowiedziała, wybrał sobie sam sposób, w jaki zamierzał się do niej zwracać. – Więc, Abbey, muszę przyznać, dostajesz punkty za element zaskoczenia. – Oparł głowę na dłoni, obserwując ją jak przedmiot badań. – Naprawdę nie spodziewałbym się, że ktoś wyglądający tak niewinnie jak ty mógłby być takim samym bezwzględnym krwiopijcą jak ja. _

_Abby odstawiła szklaneczkę na tacę, założyła ręce na piersi i stanęła tak prosto, jak tylko mogła, by samej sobie dodać pewności siebie. _

_- Czego chcesz? Dostałeś wybór i z niego nie skorzystałeś. Rzeczywiście aż się prosisz o ten kołek. A przy okazji: wcale nie jesteśmy nawet podobni…_

_W mgnieniu oka znalazł się tuż przy niej i przekrzywił głowę, przypominając przez chwilę kota, który obserwuje swoją ofiarę. _

* * *

**_Wspomnienia Damona_**

_Nie chciał się do tego przyznać nawet przed samym sobą, ale zaczęła go interesować ta dziwna dziewczyna. Nie potrafił uwierzyć, że wampirzyca mogła sobie pozwolić, by tak koszmarnie wyglądać na własne życzenie; że w ogóle jakakolwiek kobieta byłaby do tego zdolna. Już sam fakt noszenia tych obrzydliwych patrzałek przy doskonałym wampirzym wzroku tworzył serię pytań, na które chciał uzyskać odpowiedź. _

_Od dawna nie poczuł dużej dawki adrenaliny w tak krótkim czasie. Wyraźnie bardzo tego potrzebował, a podejrzewał, że dalsze kontakty z Abbey Donovan z pewnością mogłyby mu tego dostarczyć. _

_Kiedy stał tak blisko niej, znów znalazł się pod urokiem jej orzechowych oczu. Chyba przez całe swoje życie nie miał do czynienia z kobietą, która poprzez jedno spojrzenie wyrażałaby tyle emocji jednocześnie. _

_Może była trochę monotematyczna w swoich wypowiedziach – no bo ileż można gadać o tym przeklętym kołku? Zdawał sobie jednak doskonale sprawę z tego, że był to efekt zdenerwowania. W tym momencie, kiedy stał tak blisko niej, całą swoją postawą wyrażała, jak bardzo działa na nią jego obecność. Wydawało się, że przez chwilę na świecie istnieją tylko oni dwoje. _

_W teorii opanowana, wyraźnie skrywała prawdziwą pasję i niespożytą energię pod powłoką lekceważenia i irytacji. Aż się prosiła, by ją odkryć. Już widział, do czego mogła być zdolna, kiedy zdołała zaatakować go z zaskoczenia._

_Mierzyli się na spojrzenia, siłując się, kto pierwszy odwróci wzrok. Damon jednak nie miał sobie równych w tej grze. Nim się zorientowała, zerwał jej z nosa te okropne okulary i wyrzucił je daleko za siebie. Stopniowo przybliżał swoją twarz do jej i nie dawał jej szansy ucieczki. _

_- Oboje wiemy, że wcale nie użyjesz tego kołka. – Uśmiechnął się zachęcająco, kiedy dzieliło ich zaledwie kilka centymetrów._

* * *

**_Wspomnienia Abby_**

_Z niewiadomych dla niej przyczyn nagle ujął jej twarz w dłonie. Abby odczuwała silną potrzebę ucieczki, ale w jakiś niewyjaśniony sposób stała jak sparaliżowana i nie była w stanie w ogóle się poruszyć. Mogła tylko obserwować, jak Damon coraz to zmniejsza dystans między nimi, a jego oczy nabierają srebrzystego odcienia. Domyślała się właściwie, co on miał zamiar zrobić, ale - chociaż żyła już sto pięćdziesiąt lat - z powodu absolutnego braku doświadczenia nie miała pojęcia, jak tego uniknąć._

_Wydawało jej się nawet, że przez ułamek czekał na jej zezwolenie. Nie potrafiła odpowiedzieć. Sam odczytał jej podświadomą zgodę i wykorzystał to._

* * *

**_Wspomnienia Damona_**

_To powinien był być zwykły pocałunek. Przecież dla niego to nie była żadna nowość. Coś jednak spowodowało, że różnił się od miliona poprzednich – wyczuł to jakimś szóstym zmysłem. I to wcale nie daltego, że dziewczyna potrafiła genialnie całować..._

_W niezrozumiały sposób zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że całując tę dziewczynę przekroczył jeden z tych punktów, z których nie ma powrotu. Zignorował jednak podszepty instynktu, który kazał mu natychmiast się wycofać. Wbrew samemu sobie, miał wielką ochotę poznać bliżej Abbey. Ponieważ szybciej działał niż myślał, efekt mógł być tylko jeden. Wolał nawet nie zastanawiać się, jaki. _

_Dopiero po dłuższej chwili odsunął się, ale tylko o kilka centymetrów od jej twarzy. Jak oczarowany podziwiał, jak z wielkim trudem zaczyna spokojnie oddychać i znów obserwował całą gamę emocji, które wyrażały oczy._

_Czego oczekiwał – tego nawet on sam nie wiedział. Jednak na pewno nie spodziewał się, że, kiedy Abbey zdoła już dojść do siebie, uda jej się w ułamku sekundy znów się na niego wściec, a także nawet zdążyć uderzyć go w twarz, zanim on zdoła się uchylić. Takie cuda to już od bardzo dawna mu się nie zdarzały…_

* * *

**Soundtrack:**

Carrie Underwood – _Good Girl_

* * *

**A/N: **Pierwszy pocałunek Abby...  
Czy aby na pewno? ;)

**VeraDeDiamant**


	9. Rozdział 8

_**Tales from Angels Sky...**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: Nie posiadam praw autorskich do prac, które zainspirowały to opowiadanie.  
B****ohaterowie, etc. należą do** ******_L.J. Smith_** i do Producentów serialu "_**Vampire Diaries**_" - _**"Pamiętniki Wampirów"**_

**Jestem jedynie autorką swoich własnych, oryginalnych bohaterów.**

* * *

**Rozdział 8**

Damon szybciej otrząsnął się ze wspomnień, które dopadły ich oboje. Zauważył, że Abbey wciąż spogląda nieobecnym wzrokiem, przeżywając na nowo wydarzenia z ich wspólnej przeszłości.

Nie wytrzymał długo i najpierw pomachał jej przed twarzą dłonią, a kiedy nie zareagowała, ryknął prosto do ucha:

- Haaalooo! Ziemia do Abbey! Czy jest tam kto?!

Odskoczyła od niego jak oparzona, ale także natychmiast oprzytomniała.

- Czy ciebie już całkiem pogięło?! – Znów była wściekła. I bardzo dobrze. Przynajmniej w tym momencie. Damon wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu i uniósł brwi, kiedy zauważył coś interesującego.

- Ślinka ci cieknie. Myślałaś o mnie, co? Może na przykład o… tamtym spaghetti, które ostatecznie wylądowało na podłodze w kuchni?... – To wspomnienie przez ostatnie dwadzieścia lat często go nawiedzało, szczególnie w snach.

Zamiast odpowiedzieć na pytanie, ręce Abbey opadły przy bokach w wyrazie bezsilności, oczy wzniosła do góry, jakby modliła się o cierpliwość, po czym przeszła na przeciwną stronę kuchni, rzucając:

- Ale z ciebie dupek!

Haha! Trafił w czuły punkt.

Stała naprzeciwko, obok wyspy kuchennej. Damon oparł się o blat po swojej stronie i oparł brodę na dłoniach, uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha.

- Och, ale… fajny dupek, co nie?

Gdyby wzrok Abbey mógł zabijać, zginąłby już pewnie z pięćdziesiąt razy w ciągu ostatniej minuty. Hmmm… Nowy rekord!

- Aha. I do tego mitoman, narcyz, megaloman i popapraniec.

Damon zdawał się upajać każdym jej słowem.

- Już oszczędź mi tych komplementów, bo się jeszcze zarumienię!

Z ogromną satysfakcją zobaczył, jak Abbey rzuca pod nosem całą mięsną wiązankę. Jeszcze więcej komplementów! W końcu jednak zdołała odetchnąć głęboko i, zakładając ręce na piersi, uśmiechnęła się słodko.

- Jeśli już tak bardzo chcesz wiedzieć, o czym wtedy pomyślałam, to bardzo proszę. Wspomniałam, jak bardzo smaczny był superprzystojniak, którego upolowałam sobie w sobotę i wciąż trzymam jako zapasowe źródło krwi. Nie dość, że gorącokrwisty, to jeszcze świetny w łóżku…

* * *

Abby z prawdziwą przyjemnością obserwowała, jak szeroko uśmiechniętą twarz Damona wykrzywia furia. Wiedziała, jak mu dopiec. Nigdy nie znała kogoś od niego bardziej zaborczego i pilnującego swojego terytorium. Kiedy „byli razem", bardzo często akcentował, że Abby jest „jego". Czasami wydawałoby się nawet, że „moja" było jego ulubionym epitetem w stosunku do niej. Przyjemnie było potwierdzić swoje przypuszczenie, że pod tym względem wszystko było po staremu. Teraz mogła nawet wykorzystać tę słabość jako swoją broń.

Z triumfalnym uśmieszkiem minęła go i podeszła do lodówki, by wyjąć produkty do obiadu. Nawet nie zdziwiła się, że – kiedy odwróciła się z naręczem najróżniejszych smakołyków – Damon stał tuż za nią z mordem w oczach.

Kiedyś, dawno temu, powiedziałaby mu prawdę. Prawdziwy obiekt jej westchnień przecież… w ogóle nie istniał. Tylko jego portret udało jej się naszkicować, lunatykując. Do tej pory jakoś przecież nie spotkała takiego cuda na żywo…

Natomiast ten cały „superprzystojniak" owszem, wyględny był, ale przy tym był zboczeńcem i gwałcicielem, który próbował ją napastować wieczorem na ulicy. Przypłacił to sporą utratą krwi, utratą części pamięci i… kastracją. Abby nigdy nie była litościwa dla takich typów.

W sumie, trudno było jej się dziwić. To banda pijanych żołnierzy konfederatów, a jednocześnie wampirów, pewnej burzowej nocy po prostu z nudów napadła jej rodzinę podczas snu, zamieniła ich wszystkich w wampiry i spaliła rodzinną rezydencję. Zostawili ich samych sobie, bezdomnych, bezbronnych, nieumiejących się zupełnie odnaleźć w nowej sytuacji. Potem przez jakiś czas rodzina Donovanów stała się nocnym postrachem okolicy i dopiero po interwencji Avy LaFayette oprzytomnieli i nauczyli się kontroli nad swoją żądzą krwi.

Abby nigdy nie opowiedziała Damonowi, jak stała się wampirem. Chociażby dlatego, że wspomnienia z tego okresu zdawały się szczególnie mgliste – prawdopodobnie z powodu długiego stanu upojenia krwią u nowonarodzonego wampira. Zmieniała temat, kiedy o to pytał, przede wszystkim pragnąc dowiedzieć się jak najwięcej o nim.

Bez słowa wepchnęła mu w ręce wszystko co wyjęła z lodówki i z wyzwaniem w oczach usiadła przy wyspie kuchennej na stołku barowym.

- No wyduś to z siebie, Salvatore, widzę, że musisz, że się nie powstrzymasz. Ależ proszę bardzo. Czekam. – Założyła ręce na piersi i czekała na jego reakcję.

Nie trwało to długo. Damon właściwie rzucił wszystko na blat i wzrokiem dusił ją, wbijał jej kołek w serce, ucinał głowę, ćwiartował na drobne kawałeczki i wszystko inne, co tylko mogłoby mu przyjść do głowy.

- Nazwisko. – Wysyczał.

Abby pozostała niewzruszona.

- Uważaj, mogłeś potłuc jajka. Albo butelkę z mlekiem…

Uderzył pięścią w marmurowy blat – na tyle silnie, że pojawiło się wgłębienie. Dobrze, że zamierzali zrobić remont.

- Powiedziałem: nazwisko!

Abby udała oburzoną, w duchu śmiejąc się na cały głos.

- Żebyś mnie pozbawił dostaw świeżej krwi?! Zapomnij! Nie mam zamiaru się dzielić!

* * *

Jak to było możliwe, że w środku wszystko się w nim gotowało na samą myśl o tym, że jakiś facet mógłby się do niej zbliżyć? Nie miał zamiaru się nad tym w ogóle zastanawiać. Przecież przyjechał po to, by się na niej mścić, a nie wiązać z nią ponownie.

- To ja nie dzielę się z nikim tym, co moje. – Odpowiedział, jednocześnie wyobrażając sobie wszelkie możliwe rodzaje tortur, jakimi uraczyłby kogokolwiek, kto by się do niej zbliżył. Jej postawa jeszcze dodatkowo wzmagała jego wszechogarniającą wściekłość.

- Tak się składa, Salvatore, że to działa akurat w dwie strony.

Przekręciła się na stołku i próbowała wyjść z kuchni, ale zdążył w mgnieniu oka złapać ją w pół, przygnieść do ściany i dopiero, kiedy ich twarze dzieliły milimetry i zdawało jej się, że ją pocałuje, odezwał się.

- A co to, do cholery ma niby znaczyć?!

Jej wzrok był twardy, przez chwilę wyglądała, jakby chciła za jego pomocą spalić go żywcem. Wiedział, że zawsze tak wyglądała, gdy była doprowadzona do największej wściekłości. Jej orzechowe oczy nie przestawały ciskać błyskawic, gdy wypowiedziała tylko jedno słowo.

- Katherine.

* * *

**Soundtrack:**

Taylor Swift – _Picture to Burn_

* * *

**A/N:** Nie ma to jak Katherine, żeby nabruździć :)

Do następnego rozdziału!

**VeraDeDiamant**


	10. Rozdział 9

_**Tales from Angels Sky...**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: Nie posiadam praw autorskich do prac, które zainspirowały to opowiadanie.  
B****ohaterowie, etc. należą do** ******_L.J. Smith_** i do Producentów serialu "_**Vampire Diaries**_" - _**"Pamiętniki Wampirów"**_

**Jestem jedynie autorką swoich własnych, oryginalnych bohaterów.**

* * *

**Rozdział 9**

Odsunął się od niej, ale tylko odrobinę. Wiedziała, że trafiła w dziesiątkę. Zauważyła, zaledwie przez ułamek sekundy, że Damon nie bardzo wiedział, co mógłby jej powiedzieć. Ale przecież najlepszą obroną jest atak.

- Co ma do tego Katherine?! – Zapytał, a jego głos wypełniała wciąż wściekłość.

Żeby rozproszyć jego uwagę, tym razem to ona przybliżyła się do niego i jej usta prawie muskały jego wargi.

- A jak myślisz? – Zdołała odepchnąć go mocno i oparła dłonie na biodrach w wojowniczej pozie. – Jakoś dwadzieścia lat temu zapomniałeś wspomnieć mi o tym, że ona jednak przeżyła tamten pożar i że szukasz sposobu, by ją odzyskać… Ten jeden, drobny, maleńki szczególik jakoś nigdy nie przeszedł ci przez gardło! – Stopniowo podnosiła głos, by w końcu krzyczeć na całe gardło.

* * *

Jeśli chodzi o krzyki, to spotkała równego sobie.

- To nie miało związku z tobą!

Nie miała zamiaru dawać za wygraną.

- Oczywiście, że miało! Mówisz o „własności" i „niedzieleniu się z innymi", a właściwie byłam dla ciebie tylko chwilową rozrywką przed odnalezieniem Katherine!

Była tak wściekła, że Damon bez problemu, zanim zdążyła się zorientować, znów przygwoździł ją całym swoim ciałem do ściany. Oboje byli jednakowo wściekli, ich serca tuż obok siebie biły w tym samym rytmie, ich oddechy się mieszały, a ich oczy nawzajem rzucały w siebie gromy i przyciągały ich do siebie. Z rękoma po obu stronach jej głowy nie dawał jej możliwości ucieczki.

- Nigdy. Nie. Byłaś. Tylko. Chwilową. Rozrywką. – Zaakcentował każde słowo, dając jej czas, by do niej dotarło.

* * *

Abby czuła, że łzy powoli napływają jej do oczu. Powstrzymywała je z coraz większym wysiłkiem. Przecież już dość się przez niego napłakała…

Owszem odeszła przecież wtedy od niego z powodu pojawienia się Katherine. Jej świadomość wolała taką wersję wydarzeń. Jej podświadomość, a raczej po prostu sumienie, przypominały jednak, że nie była to jedyna przyczyna jej nagłego wyjazdu do Anglii dwadzieścia lat temu.

Równie ważny, a może nawet ważniejszy, był fakt, że którejś nocy obudziła się gwałtownie, całkowicie świadoma, że śniła znów o NIM. Tym razem nie uśmiechał się już do niej kpiąco, tylko z jakiegoś powodu wręcz rozsadzała go wściekłość. Poczuła się tak, jakby to, co było między nią i Damonem w jakiś sposób stanowiło zdradę wobec NIEGO – tego wytworu wyobraźni, który tak długo już ją prześladował.

Ponieważ nie miała najmniejszego zamiaru przyznawać się do tego chaosu, jaki panował wtedy w jej sferze uczuciowej, uznała, że najlepszą obroną będzie atak.

- Nie?! W takim razie czym BYŁAM?! – Robiła co mogła, by głos jej się nie załamał. Dlatego to zabrzmiało jak warknięcie.

Długa, naprawdę długa cisza. Widziała w oczach Damona, jak kolejne trybiki przekręcają się w jego głowie. Albo kombinował, jak się wykręcić od odpowiedzi, albo zastanawiał się, jakim kłamstwem ją uraczyć.

* * *

Wiedział, co chciała usłyszeć. Wiedział także, że kiedy ostatnimi czasy powiedział to kobiecie, to zawsze kończyło się katastrofą. Nawet, gdyby był pewien swoich uczuć wobec Abbey – a nie był, ponieważ wciąż przede wszystkim był na nią wściekły – nie mogłoby mu to przejść przez gardło.

Co chciałby jej odpowiedzieć? „Byłaś Moją Nadzieją." – Wtedy może i tak, ale nie w tym momencie. Nie po tym, co mu zrobiła. Poza tym, to brzmiało koszmarnie. Płytko. Łzawie. Jak z jakiegoś słabego romansu. Miał od razu odruch wymiotny.

Zdał sobie sprawę z tego, jak najboleśniej mógłby ją w tym momencie zranić – jak naprawdę się zemścić za tamto porzucenie. Czemu by nie powiedzieć po prostu, że ją kocha i chce z nią być, a potem ją zostawić? Wzdrygnął się na samą myśl o tym. Zemsta zemstą, ale nie w ten sposób. Chciał, żeby cierpiała, ale to by chyba i jemu złamało serce.

W skupieniu obserwował jej delikatne rysy, jej usta, które nieustannie zapraszały do pocałunku, jej orzechowe oczy, w których zauważył ledwo powstrzymywane łzy.

Zdecydował już, jak wybrnąć z tej sytuacji. Ujął jej twarz w dłonie – tak, by nie była w stanie odwrócić wzroku. Uśmiechnął się krzywo i wreszcie się odezwał:

- Byłaś Nieodpartą Pokusą… - Zrobił przy tym tak zabawną minę, że nie mogła się nie roześmiać. A przy okazji powiedział przecież prawdę – a przynajmniej jedną z jej bardzo ważnych części.

* * *

Była w stanie przyjąć taką odpowiedź. Przynajmniej nie opowiedział jej bajeczki o Wiecznej Miłości. W to na pewno nie byłaby w stanie uwierzyć. Ale w Pokusę? Czemu nie?

Pomijając fakt, że jej wygląd w tamtym czasie nie miał w sobie absolutnie nic kuszącego, z czego zdawała sobie w pełni sprawę i z czego w sumie była nawet dumna.

A jednak, była nawet w stanie przyznać, że jak najbardziej odwzajemniała to uczucie. To było jednak trochę za mało, by uleczyć rany na jej sercu, które nie zdołały się zagoić przez dwie dekady. Ujęła jego dłonie w swoje i odsunęła je od twarzy.

W mgnieniu oka była po drugiej stronie kuchni i rzucała mu wyzwanie samym już spojrzeniem. Należało zmienić temat, natychmiast!

- Jak dla mnie nieodpartą pokusą zawsze były twoje potrawy…

Ucieszyła się prawie jak małe dziecko, kiedy Damon westchnął ciężko i w końcu zabrał się za przygotowywanie jedzenia.

* * *

Jakimś cudem byli w stanie nawet zgodnie wspólnie przygotować posiłek, a później w cywilizowany sposób wspólnie go zjeść. Damon nie miał zielonego pojęcia, jak to się im w ogóle udało. Chyba zawdzięczali to unikaniu wszelkich drażliwych tematów. Zamiast tego, przypomniał sobie o kolejnej rzeczy, którą bardzo lubił w Abbey – umiała się śmiać. Kiedyś nie rozumiała czasami jego specyficznego poczucia humoru i drażniło ją to. Teraz sama rzucała dowcipnymi uwagami i komentarzami, a na każdą zabawną historię, którą jej opowiedział, była w stanie przypomnieć sobie inną, która podobnie doprowadzała ich do śmiechu do łez. Zręcznie także wybrnęła z sytuacji, kiedy rzucał dwuznaczne uwagi i czekał na jej reakcję. Napięcie seksualne pomiędzy nimi nie zelżało nawet o odrobinę, ale musiało chwilę poczekać. Wspólnie umyli także naczynia, opowiadając sobie przy tym dowcipy.

* * *

Podczas wspólnego posiłku i wszelkich związanych z nim aktywności, Abby poczuła, że przez ten krótki czas miała znów przed sobą faceta, którego poznała dwie dekady wcześniej. Faceta, który tak bardzo ją wtedy oczarował…

Już od bardzo dawna nikt nie był w stanie w tak krótkim czasie doprowadzić ją do śmiechu. Kiedy już umyli naczynia, zgłosiła się, by sama mogła je wycierać. Damon upierał się, by jej pomóc, ale oboje potrzebowali chyba chwili samotności, by przemyśleć to wszystko.

Dopiero po jakimś czasie zorientowała się, że od pięciu minut wyciera tę samą szklankę. Kiedy spojrzała na nią przez światło, niechciane wspomnienia znów zaczęły ją prześladować. Ten irytujący głosik, to wyzywające spojrzenie… Te przerażające słowa:

_- Tak mi cię żal, biedna, naiwna biedulko. Wmówiłaś sobie, że on cię kocha, co? To dlaczego od ponad stu lat szuka sposobu, by uratować Katherine? Jak tylko ją uwolni, zostawi cię i zniknie na zawsze…_

* * *

**Soundtrack:**

Avril Lavigne – _Complicated_

* * *

**A/N: **Nie ma to jak Katherine, żeby zepsuć nastrój ;)  
Do następnego rozdziału!

**VeraDeDiamant**


	11. Rozdział 10

_**Tales from Angels Sky...**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: Nie posiadam praw autorskich do prac, które zainspirowały to opowiadanie.  
B****ohaterowie, etc. należą do** ******_L.J. Smith_** i do Producentów serialu "_**Vampire Diaries**_" - _**"Pamiętniki Wampirów"**_

**Jestem jedynie autorką swoich własnych, oryginalnych bohaterów.**

* * *

**Rozdział 10**

- Wiesz, że ta szklanka już nie może być czystsza, co nie? – Głos Damona wyrwał ją zamyślenia. Kiedy się odwróciła, stał w drzwiach, opierając się o ich futrynę i uśmiechając się krzywo - tak, jak miał w zwyczaju.

Abby odłożyła szklankę do szafki. Na szczęście to było już ostatnie naczynie do sprzątnięcia. W tym momencie poczuła, że coś się zmieniło.

- Dlaczego tu jest tak ciepło? – Ogrzewanie musiało być mocno podkręcone. Nagle wydawało się, jakby w środku zimy w Angels Sky było gorąco jak w upalny letni dzień. Albo jakby Angles Sky przeniosło się w magiczny sposób do Alabamy w tym czasie w roku, w miejsce swojej poprzedniczki. Szybko ściągnęła przez głowę sweter i pozostała w cienkim golfie, pod którym miała tylko koronkowy stanik. Damon natomiast przyglądał się z dziwną satysfakcją temu, co robiła i oczywiście nie zamierzał odpowiadać na pytanie.

- Wiesz, w sumie mogłabyś pominąć tę część z aluzjami i niby przypadkowym zdejmowaniem ubrań. Nie sądzisz, że ten etap mamy już dawno za sobą? Jeśli chcesz seksu, po prostu powiedz.

Jej biedne, przez lata niezaspokojone w pełni libido wręcz krzyczało, by się zgodzić, jednak zaraz wróciła na ziemię i natychmiast uciszyła te wredne głosy. Szlag by to trafił. Nie mogła sobie przecież pozwolić na taką komplikację. Nie, jeśli zamierzała wyciągnąć od Damona informacje i wykopać go za drzwi. Z drugiej strony… może wtedy szybciej puściłby farbę… Upiec dwie pieczenie przy jednym ogniu…

NIE! Za diabła nie!

W środku wciąż pełna sprzecznych emocji, Abby zdołała zmrozić Damona wzrokiem i, wykorzystując prawie cały zapas umiejętności aktorskich, przemówiła chłodno.

- Nie odpowiedziałeś na moje pytanie.

W mgnieniu oka był przy niej – tak blisko, że aż zakręciło jej się w głowie.

- Ależ odpowiedziałem.

Prawda. Ale ani jej się śniło przyznawać do tego, dlatego wojowniczo pokręciła głową w zaprzeczeniu. Odsunęła się od Damona, odrzuciła sweter na jedno z krzeseł kuchennych i bez słowa wyszła z kuchni

Od razu też poznała przyczynę tego, że w domu było tak gorąco.

Kominek w salonie buchał żywym ogniem, chociaż wcale nie było takiej potrzeby. Okna były zasłonięte, więc w pokoju panował półmrok. Na podłodze rozłożono gruby koc i położono kilka poduszek z sofy. Obok stał chłodzący się w kubełku z lodem szampan i dwa kryształowe kieliszki. Z umieszczonych w kilku miejscach głośników grała cicho muzyka ze stacji, w której włączony był jej iPod. W dodatku została na nim włączona playlista, na której były same pościelowy. Czy to dlatego, że czasami po prostu lubiła się trochę katować, kiedy nawiedzało ją zbyt dużo intensywnych pragnień i wspomnień? Damon jakby od zawsze wyczuwał, jak podatna była na działanie muzyki...

Nietrudno było się domyślić, kto za tym wszystkim stał. Abby oparła dłonie na biodrach i gwizdnęła cicho.

- Nie traciłeś czasu…

* * *

- Owszem, miałem go całkiem sporo. Strasznie opornie ci szło to wycieranie naczyń. – Niezrażony jej nędznymi próbami uporu, Damon stanął tuż za Abbey i szepnął jej to do ucha. Kiedy odwróciła się gwałtownie, by zaserwować mu jakąś ciętą ripostę, wyprzedził ją. – Hej, mówię, jak było!

Jej oczy rzucały błyskawice, ale zbyt dobrze ją znał, by się tym przejąć.

Tak, oboje mieli chwilę czasu, by sobie spokojnie wszystko przemyśleć. Jego konkluzja była prosta i jedyna właściwa: nie wytrzymają zbyt długo tego napięcia, niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo będą się kłócić. Lepiej od razu przejść do rzeczy, potem i tak będą mieli dużo czasu, żeby rzucać się sobie do gardeł.

- Chciałaś, żebym ci wyjaśnił, dlaczego opowiedziałem swoją historię tej pisarce. Dlaczego nie miałoby się to odbyć w nieco przyjemniejszych warunkach? – Powiedział to tak niewinnym tonem, że nawet w jego uszach zabrzmiało to jak prawda i tylko prawda.

Abbey nie dała się tak łatwo zwieść. Jej podejrzliwy wzrok wciąż lustrował całą jego postać.

- Opowiesz mi o tym? Tak po prostu?

Uśmiechnął się nadzwyczaj przekonująco i przytaknął.

- Słowo harcerza.

Błąd. Parsknęła śmiechem i w tym momencie już w ogóle mu nie wierzyła.

- Nigdy nie należałeś do harcerstwa.

Ale zdarzyło mu się parę razy być z byłymi harcerkami. To już się powinno liczyć! Takie wytłumaczenie chyba by jednak do niej nie przemówiło. Zamiast gadać, należało działać. Zamierzał wkrótce zakończyć pierwszy etap swojego planu...

Damon pocałował Abbey zanim zdążyła się odsunąć czy uderzyć go w twarz. Pocałował ją tak, jak należało od samego początku: wkładając w to całe swoje doświadczenie, kunszt i maestrię. Chociaż nawet nie potrafił się sam sobie do tego przyznać – w ten sposób, bardzo powoli, zaczął ponownie oddawać jej także swoje serce. Zaczął bardzo delikatnie, dając jej ostatni raz możliwość, by się wycofać. Zorientował się, że początkowo się opierała i próbowała nie reagować, ale wreszcie się poddała i w odpowiedzi na jego pocałunek przylgnęła do niego całym ciałem. Nie zamierzał tracić czasu. Wziął, co dawała, a sam oddał jej jeszcze więcej.

* * *

Damon zdążył ściągnąć jej golf przez głowę i usłyszała jego pomruk zadowolenia, kiedy zauważył jej piękny stanik z czarnej koronki. Przecież zawsze jej powtarzał, żeby nosiła ładną bieliznę nie tylko dla pokazania (chociaż, to też było bardzo ważne), ale też dla samej siebie.

Abby rozpięła i zdjęła mu koszulę, a jej dłonie, jakby niezależnie od niej, aż rwały się, by go dotykać. Zawsze tak było. Na chwilę przestała toczyć sama ze sobą dyskusje na temat tego, czy to było właściwe, mądre czy potrzebne. To nie miało w tym momencie już najmniejszego znaczenia. Liczyło się to, że znowu był przy niej, chociaż przez chwilę.

Damon opuścił ramiączka jej stanika i właśnie miał go z tyłu rozpiąć, kiedy…

Och, jakże to typowe. Jak cholernie przewidywalne! I jak piekielnie wkurzające!

Zadzwonił jej telefon. I nie był to cichy, krótki dzwonek, który można by było zignorować. Nie! Głośnik jej komórki wydał z siebie melodię refrenu „Fearless" Taylor Swift tak głośno, jak tylko potrafił.

* * *

To był jeden z tych momentów, w których wolałby być przygłuchy – co dla wampira było z góry niemożliwe. Jeszcze lepiej, gdyby Abbey nie dosłyszała dzwonka.

Niestety. Kiedy po około minucie telefon nie przestał dzwonić, Abbey, ku obopólnemu rozczarowaniu, wysunęła się z jego ramion i pobiegła do kuchni, ponieważ zostawiła komórkę na stole.

Damon właściwie modlił się, żeby to była pomyłka. Nie była. Dzwoniła druga panna Donovan – Jane. Ale i tak najgorsze miało dopiero nadejść. Dokładnie słyszał, jak na jej pytanie, czy przypadkiem w czymś nie przeszkadza, półnaga Abbey (stanik przytrzymywała już sobie tylko z przodu, a rozpięte dżinsy zaczynały się zsuwać), odpowiedziała:

- Nie, coś ty. Opowiadaj, o co chodzi.

Głośno zaklął i wcale nie przejął się tym, że Jane z pewnością to także usłyszy.

Owszem, usłyszała.

* * *

**Soundtrack:**

Taylor Swift – _Fearless_

* * *

**A/N: **Na scenę ponownie wkracza Jane i mogę zapewnić,  
że jej postać również jest ważna dla całej historii ;)

Do kolejnego rozdziału! :)

**VeraDeDiamant**


	12. Rozdział 11

_**Tales from Angels Sky...**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: Nie posiadam praw autorskich do prac, które zainspirowały to opowiadanie.  
B****ohaterowie, etc. należą do** ******_L.J. Smith_** i do Producentów serialu "_**Vampire Diaries**_" - _**"Pamiętniki Wampirów"**_

**Jestem jedynie autorką swoich własnych, oryginalnych bohaterów.**

* * *

**Rozdział 11 **

- To Damon?! Pozdrów go ode mnie! – Abby aż na chwilę odsunęła głowę od telefonu i wpatrywała się w niego, zszokowana.

- Och, ciebie też miło słyszeć, Jane! – Damon, jakby nigdy nic, odpowiedział, bo zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że dotrze to do niej bez problemu.

Abby zerknęła w jego stronę i po prostu nie wierzyła w to, co się dzieje. Najbardziej denerwujące było, że ona musiała się ze wszystkich sił starać, by nie dyszeć do słuchawki jakby właśnie przebiegła maraton. Głos faceta, który był odpowiedzialny za jej aktualny stan, brzmiał absolutnie normalnie, jakby prowadził pogawędkę przy herbatce. To było takie niesprawiedliwe!

- Skoro już wymieniliście uprzejmości, to może przejdźmy do rzeczy, co? – Prawie warknęła do słuchawki.

Okazało się, że ani rodzice Abby i Jane, ani sama Jane nie wzięli ze sobą spisanych danych na temat wymiarów, jakie miały mieć szafki kuchenne po remoncie. Panna Donovan musiała je znaleźć, bo były potrzebne natychmiast.

Damon oczywiście zdematerializował się szybko, więc nie mogła na niego liczyć. Kiedy znalazła i podała potrzebne informacje siostrze, wyruszyła na jego poszukiwania. Oczywiście, wcześniej poprawiła ubranie, bo strasznie ją irytowało, że lada chwila wszystko może z niej się zlecieć.

Wydawało jej się, że przeszukała całą rezydencję, ale jego nie było. Oczywiście, nie odpowiadał na wołania. Jakże typowo dla niego. Wtedy stanęła przed otwartymi drzwiami prowadzącymi do oranżerii na tyłach domu. Przysięgłaby, że ostatnim razem je zamknęła.

BINGO!

Czuła jednak wewnętrzny opór przed wejściem do wiecznie parnej oranżerii, przypominającej klimatem otoczenie ich plantacji w Alabamie. Wiązały się z nią bardzo określone wspomnienia. Po co więc przypominać sobie własną skończoną głupotę? Z drugiej strony – dlaczego niby miała teraz tak wielką ochotę, by to wszystko powtórzyć?

Wzięła głęboki oddech i powoli zeszła po kilku schodkach i przeszła przeszklonym korytarzem do głównej sali. Kiedy tam dotarła, zobaczyła Damona, który wygodnie rozsiadł się na bardzo starej, wiklinowej kanapie. Oparł głowę na pięści i znów obdarzył ją jednym ze swoich standardowych, irytujących uśmieszków.

- Tak się właśnie zastanawiałem, ile czasu ci zajmie, żeby się domyślić, że tu będę. No i ile czasu będziesz potrzebować, by odważyć się tu wejść.

Abby znów była raczej wściekła niż podniecona. Założyła ręce na piersi i oparła się o barierkę schodów.

- A niby dlaczego miałabym bać się tu przyjść?

Uniósł brwi w wyrazie zadowolenia.

- No wiesz… – Użył wolnej ręki, żeby wskazać na swoje otoczenie.

Wiedziała. Wspomnienia znów ją dopadły i nie chciały zostawić jej w spokoju…

* * *

**_Wspomnienia Abby_**

_Ten pocałunek był dla niej jak trzęsienie ziemi. Nie miała pojęcia, czy na niego odpowiedzieć, czy raczej go odepchnąć. Rozum podpowiadał, by uciekała gdzie pieprz rośnie. Serce już ją bolało, przewidując, że Damon przyniesie jej później ból i smutek. Jednak przemożne pragnienie, która dręczyło ją przez długie lata, zagłuszyła pozostałe głosy w jej głowie. Wiedziała, że właśnie tego jej brakowało. Zastanawiała się, jak mogła sobie pozwolić, by przez tak długi czas nie doświadczyć czegoś tak nadzwyczajnego. _

_Czuła się trochę tak jak wtedy, gdy, w trakcie swej krótkiej kariery muzycznej, podczas arii bezbłędnie osiągała najwyższe tony, a potem dostawała owacje na stojąco. To chyba jednak było o wiele lepsze. _

_Instynktownie przylgnęła do niego całym ciałem, oddając mu siebie w posiadanie. Mógłby zrobić z nią co tylko by zechciał, a ona i tak by mu na to pozwoliła. Kiedy jednak odsunął się od niej zaledwie na moment, wróciła jej świadomość. _

_Co jej w ogóle strzeliło do głowy?! Całować się z nieznajomym? Zaraz tworzyć sobie jakieś nierealne wizje o tym, że będą „żyli długo i szczęśliwie"? _

_Przecież to morderca! To potwór, którego razem z Bee chciały zniszczyć, a już na pewno pozbyć się ze swojego terenu. On zagrażał ich ludziom, ich przyjaciołom!_

_Zanim zdążyła się nad tym zastanowić, uderzyła go w twarz. Była tym chyba tak samo zszokowana jak on. _

* * *

**_Wspomnienia Damona_**

_Nie pamiętał już, jak mu się udało namówić ją, by udzieliła mu gościny w Angels Sky. Chyba po prostu zaszantażował ją, że ujawni przed lokalną społecznością, kim ona jest. Poskutkowało. Z niechęcią, ale udostępniła mu jedną z sypialni, ale tylko i wyłącznie pod warunkiem, że podczas pobytu będzie się żywił jedynie krwią z torebek._

_Trudno mu było samemu sobie wytłumaczyć, dlaczego w ogóle chciał zostać w tej dziurze. Chyba jedynie ta tajemnicza dziewczyna mogła zaintrygować go na tyle, by na moment zrezygnował z podążania za swoim bratem i z uprzykrzania mu życia. Dreszczyk emocji, jaki odczuwał w jej obecności, był o wiele silniejszy niż przy jakiejkolwiek innej kobiecie, którą poznał. _

_Chyba coś mu się stało w głowę, bo na ten krótki czas zapomniał o Stefanie, zapomniał o Katherine, zapomniał o zemście. Rezerwa, z jaką po tamtym pierwszym pocałunku traktowała go Abbey, spowodowała, że poczuł się tak, jakby wrócił do życia. _

_Nie naciskał, nie napierał. Przez jakiś czas po prostu czekał. Pogoń za króliczkiem była o wiele ciekawsza niż samo jego złapanie. Drażnił się z nią, rzucał dwuznaczne teksty, co raz to, niby niechcący, ocierał się o nią albo obdarzał ją długimi, wiele mówiącymi spojrzeniami. _

_Także za każdym razem, kiedy widział, że próbuje znów nosić te absurdalne okulary, wyrzucał je za okno albo łamał kolejną parę na jej oczach. Już małą tradycją stało się, że co rano, kiedy przychodziła do kuchni w kolejnym koszmarnym zestawie „pensjonarki z piekła rodem", żartobliwie marudził, że obraża wampirzą rasę swoim wyglądem. Z przyjemnością także niespodziewanie pojawiał się w jej sypialni, kiedy się przebierała, dzięki czemu zorientował się, że pod obrzydliwym strojem ukrywała świetną figurę: wąską talię, kształtny biust i długie, zgrabne nogi. Prawie niezauważalnie poznawał jej gusta i zwyczaje, zamierzając tę wiedzę wykorzystać później dla swoich celów. _

_Najbardziej go cieszyło, kiedy jej odpowiedzią na to drażnienie się i żarty, było jednoczesne oburzenie, ale także coraz większe podniecenie. Częściej się uśmiechała pod nosem, kiedy rzucał kąśliwe uwagi i komentarze i wydawała się ostatecznie godzić na jego obecność. _

_To wszystko trwało kilka tygodni. Przełomowy moment nastąpił, kiedy, z czystej ciekawości, zajrzał do oranżerii, której drzwi były otwarte po raz pierwszy od momentu, kiedy pojawił się w Angels Sky…_

* * *

- Widzę, że też pamiętasz, co się stało ostatnim razem, kiedy się tu znaleźliśmy… - Damon uśmiechnął się krzywo i obserwował gamę emocji, która przemknęła przez twarz Abbey w tak krótkim czasie.

Dziewczyna szybko wróciła do rzeczywistości i przechyliła głowę, przypominając uważnie obserwującego go kota. Wyraźnie starała się wyrzucić z pamięci pewien epizod, bo doskonale udawała dystans i obojętność…

- Powiedziałeś, że wolę ukrywać się tutaj, żyć pod kloszem, rozpamiętując przeszłość, zamiast ruszyć do przodu, zamiast przyjąć z otwartymi ramionami to, kim się stałam...

W mgnieniu oka był tuż przy niej, zakrywając jej usta dłonią. Ten grymas samozadowolenia nie schodził mu ani na moment z piekielnie przystojnej twarzy. Diabelski błysk w spojrzeniu nadawał mu jeszcze bardziej wygląd upadłego anioła.

- Wiem, co wtedy powiedziałem. Bardziej mnie interesuje to, co zrobiliśmy później, kiedy ci udowodniłem, jak przyjemne jest poddanie się swoim pragnieniom…

Jej oczy były wielkie jak spodki, także dlatego, że wyraźnie miała ochotę coś powiedzieć, a on nie dał jej do tego możliwości. Bardzo powoli odsunął dłoń z jej ust, a kiedy i tak chciała zabrać głos, pocałował ją – dokładnie tak, jak wtedy.

Spodziewał się, że zareaguje podobnie jak w przeszłości – wahaniem, niepewnością, złością, które zostaną powstrzymane przez dręczące ją pragnienie. Pomylił się jednak. Abbey, jakby stawiając wszystko na jedną kartę, natychmiast przylgnęła do niego i przyjęła go całą sobą. Wydawało się, że wszystkie jej zahamowania i wątpliwości poszły w niepamięć. Taki obrót spraw działał wyraźnie na jego korzyść.

Czekał na to od bardzo dawna…

* * *

**Soundtrack:**

Pink – _Please Don't Leave Me_

* * *

**A/N:** I jeszcze trochę wspomnień sprzed dwudziestu lat... ;)

Do następnego rozdziału!

**VeraDeDiamant**


	13. Rozdział 12

_**Tales from Angels Sky...**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: Nie posiadam praw autorskich do prac, które zainspirowały to opowiadanie.  
B****ohaterowie, etc. należą do** ******_L.J. Smith_** i do Producentów serialu "_**Vampire Diaries**_" - _**"Pamiętniki Wampirów"**_

**Jestem jedynie autorką swoich własnych, oryginalnych bohaterów.**

* * *

**Rozdział 12**

Pomiędzy kolejnymi pocałunkami przenieśli się na szerokie łóżko, stojące w odosobnionej części oranżerii. To było to samo łoże, na którym kiedyś czasem leżała, przez przeszklony dach wpatrując się w rozgwieżdżone niebo, tęskniąc do czasów, kiedy była jeszcze człowiekiem, kiedy w letnie noce zdarzało jej się sypiać na tarasie swego domu, jeszcze w Alabamie. To było to samo łoże, na którym doszło między nią a Damonem do pierwszego zbliżenia dwadzieścia lat wcześniej.

Tym razem nie było w niej niepewności czy wstydu. Wiedziała, czego może od niego oczekiwać. Przyrzekła sama sobie, że to będzie tylko ten jeden raz, że tylko pozbędzie się tego przeklętego napięcia i frustracji, która dokuczała jej od lat. To miało być dla zabawy, której od dawna potrzebowała i dla pragnienia, które trawiło ich oboje.

Nie padło między nimi już ani jedno słowo – żeby nie zepsuć momentu jakimś zbędnym słowem, które przywróciłoby nieprzyjemne wspomnienia. Abby była Damonowi za to wdzięczna.

Wydawałoby się, że poznają się nawzajem na nowo. Jakby nie pamiętała każdego najdrobniejszego szczegółu w zachowaniu i wyglądzie Damona. W końcu te wspomnienia prześladowały ją szczególnie dokuczliwie podczas tych dwudziestu lat, które spędziła w samotności. Objęła go na wysokości bioder nogami i pocałowała głęboko. Przesuwała z przyjemnością dłońmi po linii jego pleców i bioder. Wiedziała, że niedługo nie będzie się w stanie powstrzymać i wbije w nie swoje paznokcie.

_To tylko seks. _Obiecała to sobie. _Da mi wytchnienie, którego mi tak długo brakowało i będę wreszcie w stanie wrócić do normalności. _

Nie mogło być inaczej. Obawiała się, że gdyby było, w końcu postradałaby zmysły i ten przeklęty wytwór jej wyobraźni, którego portret wymalowała na strychu, już nigdy nie dałby jej spokoju…

* * *

Zamiast rozmawiać, Damon, absolutnie celowo, właściwie powtarzał każdy ruch, który wykonał wtedy, podczas ich pierwszego razu. Przynajmniej pod tym względem zamierzał wymazać z jej pamięci wspomnienia o jakimkolwiek innym mężczyźnie.

Wreszcie zdjął z niej ostatnią sztukę garderoby! Abbey wydała mu się jeszcze piękniejsza, niż to zapamiętał. Tym razem rozpuszczone włosy miała w nieładzie, a z jej oczu biła pewność siebie i świadomość swojej urody. To dobrze. Wolał ją taką. Nawet, jeśli używała tego jako tarczy – czego łatwo było się domyślić. Wiedziała, czego chciała i nie wahała się żądać tego od niego. To także mu odpowiadało.

Kilka razy zauważył, że próbowała przejąć kontrolę nad sytuacją, może przyśpieszyć tempo, może wyłączyć emocje. Na szczęście w porę udawało mu się temu za pobiec. Wtedy żartobliwie, kręcąc głową w zaprzeczeniu, karcił ją jak małe dziecko gestem, który mówił: „A, a, a, - nie tym razem!". Oczywiście także przypieczętowywał to pocałunkiem, żeby wytrącić ją z równowagi. Wtedy też przez myśl mu przeszło, że chyba tęsknił trochę za tym przez ostatnie dwadzieścia lat. Nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru odpuszczać tego teraz.

Kto wie, może jeszcze zmieni strategię swojej zemsty na Abby? Kto powiedział, że już teraz, zaraz ma ją odtrącać? Mógł przyznać, że trochę za nią tęsknił. Trochę brakowało mu jej pełnych ekspresji oczu i tych ust, które aż prosiły się o pocałunki. W sumie, to nawet kłótnie z nią były bardziej interesujące, niż seks z niektórymi jego partnerkami...

* * *

Abby bardzo się pilnowała, żeby sił nie mieszać swych uczuć w to, co się działo między nimi. Miała być twarda, silna i niezależna. Odporna na nieodparty urok Damona. A seks miał być tylko wyrazem ich potrzeb i czystą rozrywką, której jej od dawna brakowało. Zapomnieniem, chwilą rozluźnienia, na którą sobie nie pozwoliła przez dwie ostatnie dekady.

Przez długi czas nie zdawała sobie z tego sprawy, ale wyłączyła swoje emocje na bardzo długo. Nie zrobiła tego jak inni – mordując i bez opamiętania wysysając ludzi do cna. Zamiast tego zamknęła się w hermetycznym świecie nauki, który miał ją chronić przed uczuciami. To nawet działało. Przez jakiś czas. Ale na dłuższą metę nie miało sensu. W końcu – była tylko człowiekiem. I jako człowiek – miała też potrzeby. I to nie tylko fizyczne.

Dwadzieścia late wcześniej była bliska zakochania się w nim. Przyrzekła sobie, że to się już nie powtórzy. Miała tylko w tym momencie nadzieję, że będzie w stanie wytrwać w tym postanowieniu. Już raz przecież z nim próbowała i skończyło się to katastrofą.

Może jednak z jego pomocą znów mogłaby choć przez moment być szczęśliwa. Tego uczucia brakowało jej najbardziej przez minione lata – ani kolejne tytuły naukowe, ani najwspanialsze i najbardziej ekstrawaganckie zakupy, na jakie sobie pozwalała, nie pomagały wypełnić tej dziwnej pustki, jaką miała w sobie, odkąd przestała śpiewać prawie sto lat wcześniej. Zdawało się, że z tym ostatnim występem zatraciła jakąś część siebie – bardzo ważną część siebie. Teraz natomiast, bliskość drugiego człowieka, bliskość właśnie Damona – pomagała jej chociaż na chwilę wypełnić te brakujące elementy układanki.

Zaraz potem Abby przestała myśleć i zatraciła się w ogromie doznań, jakich sobie dostarczali. Każdą pieszczotę czuła wiele razy silniej, każde dotknięcie, każdy pocałunek, każdy wspólny śmiech i intensywne spojrzenia.

Kiedy wreszcie pozwolił im obojgu sięgnąć szczytu, na moment znowu umarła. Po tak długim okresie abstynencji, zdawało jej się, że odczuła swój orgazm tysiąc razy mocniej niż kiedykolwiek przedtem. Nie wiedziała, czy to kwestia długiego postu, czy też umiejętności Damona, ale w tym momencie absolutnie jej to nie obchodziło. A przecież z nim zawsze widziała fajerwerki. Dopiero po jakimś czasie razem wrócili na ziemię, by złączyć się jeszcze w pocałunku i zasnąć w swoich objęciach.

Cóż… przynajmniej wydawało jej się, że Damon zasnął. Objął ją przy tym tak mocno, że nie była w stanie w ogóle się ruszyć. To było tak, jakby za nic nie chciał dać jej odejść. A ona znów czuła się dziwnie – jednocześnie pobudzona i przyjemnie rozleniwiona. Zawsze tak było.

Po dłuższej chwili miała dosyć bezczynności. Najpierw patrzyła w przeszklony sufit – na zewnątrz musiało być bardzo mroźno, ponieważ gwiazdy błyszczały na granatowym niebie jaśniej, niż zwykle. Zastanawiała się, co zrobić, by jednak może odpłynąć. Spróbowała się trochę wygodniej ułożyć, ale i tak nie poskutkowało.

Po kilku nieudanych próbach w ogóle zrezygnowała z prób zapadnięcia w sen. Zamiast tego skupiła swoją uwagę na śpiącym Damonie. Zaczęła od tego, że delikatnie gładziła obejmujące ją ramię, bo wciąż nie bardzo docierało do niej, że to nie jest tylko jeden z tych dręczących ją snów, po których budziła się zziębnięta, samotna i nieszczęśliwa w swojej londyńskiej sypialni. Podziwiała jego rysy, zarys szczęki, wykrój seksownych ust, które nawet podczas snu potrafiły się układać w krzywy, arogancki uś ła dłonie na jego ramiona, by sięgnąć dalej i może nawet zacząć go łaskotać, jako karę za to, że jemu udało się zasnąć, a jej nie. Wtedy jednak usłyszała tuż przy uchu:

- Nawet nie próbuj.

Śmiejąc się bezgłośnie, kontynuowała swoje działania. Zanim jednak osiągnęła swój cel, Damon z wampirzą prędkością znalazł się znów na niej, z twarzą tuż przy jej twarzy i niebezpiecznym błyskiem w srebrnobłękitnych oczach.

- Dobrze wiesz, jaka kara cię za to czeka…

W odpowiedzi uśmiechnęła się szeroko, uniosła szybko brwi w wyrazie podekscytowania i przyciągnęła go do siebie. Poczuła jeszcze, jak Damon przykrywa ich oboje prześcieradłem, a potem z ogromną przyjemnością poddała się magii jego uroku, umiejętności, dotyku, pocałunków... Szybko jednak z własną wampirzą siłą przewróciła go na plecy i pocałowała namiętnie i gwałtownie. Jeśli chodzi o chęć dominacji, często odkrywała u siebie, że jest ona tak samo silna u niej, jak u niego. Tym razem ona była górą.

* * *

**Soundtrack:**

Katy Perry – _Firework_

* * *

**A/N: ** Hmm... Spodziewaliście się tego?  
Zapewniam, idylla nie potrwa długo... ;)  
Wciąż przecież jeszcze nie pojawił się na horyzoncie... Kol. ;)

Do kolejnego rozdziału!

**VeraDeDiamant**


	14. Rozdział 13

_**Tales from Angels Sky...**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: Nie posiadam praw autorskich do prac, które zainspirowały to opowiadanie.  
B****ohaterowie, etc. należą do** ******_L.J. Smith_** i do Producentów serialu "_**Vampire Diaries**_" - _**"Pamiętniki Wampirów"**_

**Jestem jedynie autorką swoich własnych, oryginalnych bohaterów.**

* * *

**Rozdział 13**

Abby bardzo powoli powracała do świadomości. Nie miała na to najmniejszej ochoty, ale uporczywe wibracje telefonu, które oznaczały, że dostała nową wiadomość, nie pozwoliły jej ponownie zapaść w sen. W takich momentach przeklinała swój nadzwyczajny słuch.

Z ociąganiem uniosła się na łokciach i sięgnęła po telefon, który był w kieszeni jej dżinsów (a leżały one pomięte na podłodze przy łóżku). Nie było to zadanie łatwe, bo próbowała robić to po omacku, a zaraz po obudzeniu nie była przytomna aż do wypicia pierwszych dwóch filiżanek espresso.

W końcu poszukiwania zakończyły się sukcesem. Wiadomość była od Sabine.

**Nagły wypadek. Przyjeżdżaj natychmiast.**

Skupienie panny Donovan znów było na najwyższych obrotach. Kiedy jednak chciała podnieść się, by szybko się ubrać i jechać na pomoc przyjaciółce, w talii przytrzymało ją silne męskie ramię.

– Gdzie ci się wydaje, że idziesz? – Usłyszała przy uchu seksowny, głęboki męski głos, jeszcze na dodatek chrapliwy po obudzeniu.

Wydarzenia z minionego dnia nagle stanęły jej przed oczami. Kiedy przypomniała sobie wszystko, stało się jasne, kto znajduje się razem z nią w łóżku. Znieruchomiała z wrażenia, bo właściwie miała ochotę walnąć się z całej siły w głowę i wyzwać się od największych idiotek i kretynek. Z drugiej strony, chciała odwzajemnić uścisk, namiętnie pocałować Damona i znów być z nim tak blisko, jak jest to możliwe.

Ani jedno, ani drugie nie wchodziło w grę. Nie było na to czasu.

Wiedziała, że przepadłaby z kretesem, gdyby spojrzała mu w tym momencie w oczy. Dlatego zamknęła swoje i wycisnęła na jego ustach szybki pocałunek, po czym prawie bezbarwnym głosem odpowiedziała:

– Bee mnie potrzebuje… – Wykorzystując całą siłę woli, gładko wysunęła się z jego objęć, wyskoczyła z łóżka i, owinięta tylko w cienkie prześcieradło, na bosaka wymaszerowała z oranżerii. Kiedy przeszła już do domu, użyła wampirzej prędkości, żeby znaleźć się w swojej obszernej garderobie obok sypialni. W ekspresowym tempie znalazła to, czego potrzebowała, ale zatrzymał ją jego głos. Damon stanął w drzwiach łączących oba pomieszczenia, mając na sobie jedynie swoje czarne jeansy.

– Całkiem niezła ta wymówka, Abbey. Uważaj, jeszcze trochę i ci może uwierzę.

Tym razem spojrzała na niego i widziała, jak bardzo był wściekły. Postanowiła się tym jednak nie przejmować. Nie mogła pozwolić sobie na kłótnię z nim w tym momencie. Szybko zaczęła się ubierać.

– Niedługo wrócę. Tym razem nie uciekam. Naprawdę. Porozmawiamy później. – Już ubrana w czarne obcisłe spodnie i równie obcisłą, skórzaną kurtkę w tym samym kolorze, próbowała wyjść z garderoby, ale zatrzymało ją jego ramię.

– W takim jadę z tobą. – Damon i ta jego zazdrość! Po co pakowała się w to ponownie?!

Abby pokręciła szybko głową, na moment przyciągnęła go do siebie i pocałowała namiętnie, po czym, zanim zdążył się zorientować, już stała w wyjściowych drzwiach swojej sypialni.

– Nie tym razem.

Nie obejrzała się za siebie, bo było to zbyt niebezpieczne. W ułamku sekundy była w garażu i przygotowała swój środek transportu do podróży.

* * *

Damon był wściekły. Jak mógł być takim idiotą?! A co ciekawsze: jak ona mogła w ogóle pomyśleć, że ponowne zostawienie go ujdzie jej płazem? To on miał ją zostawiać, a nie pozwalać na to, żeby ona znów zostawiła jego!

Kipiał ze złości. Błyskawicznie się ubrał i zamierzał ją dogonić. A potem dać jej nauczkę. Kiedy jednak wybiegł przed Angels Sky, obok niego śmignęło czarno-czerwone Ducati Diavel. Kiedy zorientował się, kto jako jedyny mógł wyjechać nim z Angels Sky, przez chwilę był w tak głębokim szoku, że nie był w stanie wykonać najmniejszego ruchu.

– To chyba jakieś żarty!

Spodziewał się, że Abbey wyjedzie z garażu eleganckim samochodem albo po prostu pobiegnie na miejsce spotkania. W życiu jednak nie przyszłoby mu do głowy, że będzie jeździć motocyklem! A już na pewno nie, że takim!

* * *

Abby zatrzymała motocykl pod nowoczesną i doskonale wyposażoną kliniką weterynaryjną, którą założyła i prowadziła Sabine. Wampirzyca zdjęła kask i jej naturalnie skręcone włosy rozpłynęły się po jej ramionach – w pośpiechu zapomniała ich spleść, a w ciągu nocy z ich pracochłonnego prostowania oczywiście nic już nie zostało.

Przyjaciółka czekała na nią przy tylnym wejściu. Właściwie nie było widać, że skończyła niedawno czterdzieści lat. Wciąż była piękną, młodo wyglądającą kobietą. Kiedy jednak zobaczyła Abby, jak zwykle pokręciła przez moment głową, w geście niedowierzania.

– Wciąż nie mogę się do tego przyzwyczaić…

Panna Donovan podeszła do niej i ucałowała ją w policzek.

– Co to za nagły wypadek? I do czego nie możesz się przyzwyczaić?

Bee objęła ją krótko i wprowadziła do środka do kliniki, jednocześnie wyjaśniając sytuację.

– Ulubiona klacz córki burmistrza. To nosacizna. Przecież ostatni jej przypadek zarejestrowaliśmy pół wieku temu…

Abby nie trzeba było więcej tłumaczyć. Choroba była silnie zakaźna, niebezpieczna także dla ludzi. Konie w takich przypadkach trzeba było uśpić, by nie roznosiły więcej zarazków. Panna Donovan przypomniała sobie, jak musiała po raz pierwszy pożegnać jednego z własnych koni i łzy napłynęły jej do oczu. Powstrzymała je jednak i wzięła się w garść.

– Prowadź.

* * *

Kiedy Damon już otrząsnął się z szoku, doszedł do wniosku, że nie ma po co tracić czasu. Wsiadł do swojego ulubionego niebieskiego Camaro i ruszył w stronę centrum Blue Creek. Pomyślał, że jedną z pierwszych osób, które mogłyby wiedzieć, co się stało, byłaby przyjaciółka Abbey i dobrze mu znana sprzed dwudziestu lat czarownica, Sabine LaFayette. W końcu użyła jej jako wymówki…

* * *

Po dziesięciu minutach Abby wyszła z sali, w której teoretycznie miano uśpić klacz. Uśmiechnięta Bee, po zbadaniu zwierzęcia, była zaraz za nią.

– Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałaś, że zapas awaryjny już się skończył? Wiesz przecież, że to nie jest żaden problem… – Abby założyła ręce na piersi i karcąco popatrzyła na przyjaciółkę. Ta zaś zaprowadziła ją do swojego gabinetu, gdzie sekretarka przyniosła im obu kawę. Dopiero, kiedy wyszła, Sabine odezwała się.

– Nie potrzebowałam wampirzej krwi ostatnimi czasy. Nie było w okolicy tak poważnych przypadków, a nasz specjalistyczny sprzęt potrafił poradzić sobie ze wszystkimi innymi. Dzisiaj zorientowałam się, że zużyłam cały zapas.

Abby pokręciła głową i wzniosła oczy ku niebu, jakby modliła się o cierpliwość. Jednocześnie zdjęła kurtkę i odsłoniła rękę tak, by przyjaciółka mogła pobrać od niej krew. Kiedy już skończyła, niewielka ranka na ciele wampirzycy zniknęła moment później.

– Najważniejsze, że klacz jest już zdrowa i otoczeniu też już nic nie grozi. – Westchnęła panna Donovan. – Może w takim razie teraz wytłumaczysz mi, o co chodziło z tym, że nie możesz się do czegoś przyzwyczaić.

Sabine uśmiechnęła się pod nosem i zanim odpowiedziała, celebrowała swój kolejny łyk kawy.

– Wiesz, można by cię wziąć za rówieśnicę Sereny…

Abby roześmiała się na te słowa.

– Wiesz, to miło, kiedy ktoś odejmuje mi wieku. Już dawno nie wzięto mnie za licealistkę. Nawet przed przemianą byłam już chyba na to za stara. – Miała na myśli szesnastoletnią córkę Bee – Serenę LaFayette. Od osiemnastu lat przyjaciółka Abby była szczęśliwie zamężna, ale wedle tradycji rodzinnej zachowała nazwisko panieńskie. Szczególnie, że Serena – wierna kopia matki pod względem wyglądu – odziedziczyła także zdolności magiczne po swoich przodkach.

* * *

Damon musiał przyznać: był pod wrażeniem tego, jak z niewielkiej lecznicy dla zwierząt Sabine była w stanie stworzyć najlepszą klinikę weterynaryjną stanu Montana, a możliwe, że nawet całego okręgu. Przemiła, śliczna recepcjonistka, która prawie śliniła się na jego widok, natychmiast wskazała mu drogę do gabinetu doktor LaFayette. Już miał wejść do środka, kiedy usłyszał za drzwiami rozmowę…

* * *

Czarownica na słowa Abby parsknęła śmiechem.

– Nie w tej chwili. Wyglądasz jak koszmar każdego rodzica: zbuntowana nastolatka, która jeździ motorem i spotyka się z niewłaściwymi chłopakami…

Abby nagle oświeciło, do czego zmierzała przyjaciółka.

– Widzę, że ktoś nie potrafił trzymać języka za zębami… Jane się za to dostanie, kiedy wróci z Seattle.

Sabine odstawiła na spodek już pustą filiżankę po kawie.

– Nie możesz jej winić za to, że się martwi. Wszyscy się martwimy. Naprawdę uważam, że to nie był najlepszy pomysł, by wzywać Salvatore'a…

Abby przekrzywiła głowę i obserwowała przyjaciółkę bardzo uważnie spod zmrużonych powiek.

– Wiesz, fajna jesteś, kiedy jesteś taka… „mamusiowata"… Ale obie dobrze wiemy, że poradzę sobie z Damonem. Tylko trzymaj z daleka od niego Serenę – jeszcze mu się spodoba i będziemy ją musiały ratować…

– Nie zmieniaj tematu! Miałaś zadzwonić po wyjściu Damona do Jane i powiedzieć, jak było, a ty nic!

Na te słowa Abby usiadła głębiej w fotelu. Naprawdę zaczęła przypominać nastolatkę, która właśnie zrobiła coś, za co mogłaby dostać miesięczny szlaban. Sabine w tym momencie zrozumiała, w czym tkwił problem.

– On wciąż jest w Angels Sky, czyż nie? – Abby niechętnie, ale kiwnęła głową. – Ale to dlatego, że rozmawialiście, tak? Wyjaśnił ci, dlaczego to zrobił? – Bee chyba próbowała oszukiwać sama siebie, ale, kiedy wampirzyca zawahała się z odpowiedzią, oczy czarownicy zrobiły się wielkie jak spodki. – Nie wierzę! Znów poszłaś z nim do łóżka!

– Oj, nie musisz robić z tego od razu afery! – Abby uciszyła ją machnięciem ręką. – Stało się to za obopólnym porozumieniem i to nic nie znaczyło. Nie będzie powtórki sprzed dwudziestu lat. – Próbowała kłamać w żywe oczy i jej to nie wychodziło. Powątpiewające spojrzenie przyjaciółki mówiło samo za siebie. – Obiecuję! Chcę od niego tylko wyjaśnień. Seks okazał się dodatkowym, oczywiście, jak zwykle genialnym bonusem. Dawno skończyłam z tymi idiotycznymi marzeniami typu „żyli długo i szczęśliwie"…

* * *

**Soundtrack:**

Nickelback – _If Today Was Your Last Day_

* * *

**A/N: **Cóż, dowiadujemy się  
nowych ciekawych rzeczy na temat Abby :)

Aby zobaczyć jej motocykl,  
wystarczy wygooglować jego nazwę – **Ducati Diavel** :)

Do kolejnego rozdziału! :)

**VeraDeDiamant**


	15. Rozdział 14

_**Tales from Angels Sky...**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: Nie posiadam praw autorskich do prac, które zainspirowały to opowiadanie.  
B****ohaterowie, etc. należą do** ******_L.J. Smith_** i do Producentów serialu "_**Vampire Diaries**_" - _**"Pamiętniki Wampirów"**_

**Jestem jedynie autorką swoich własnych, oryginalnych bohaterów.**

* * *

**Rozdział 14**

Damon nie tracił czasu. Już wystarczająco się nasłuchał, przez co w środku wręcz gotował się z wściekłości. Moment później bez pukania wszedł do gabinetu. Cały swój urok osobisty oraz uwagę skierował w stronę czarownicy.

– Kogoż to moje piękne oczy widzą! Piękna jak zawsze, Sabine LaFayette! Jak dawno się nie widzeliśmy! – Bezceremonialnie przeszedł obok jej biurka i pochylił się, by ucałować jej dłoń na powitanie. Nie było z tym problemu, bo była w takim samym szoku, jak jej towarzyszka. Ta sama towarzyszka, której miał największą ochotę ukręcić ten śliczny kark, udusić ją, przypalać na wolnym ogniu, albo po prostu zabrać ją jak najprędzej do domu i kochać się z nią tak długo, aż odszczeka to, co właśnie powiedziała przyjaciółce.

Czarownica w końcu doszła do siebie i obdarzyła go krzywym uśmiechem.

– Damon Salvatore! Jak zawsze: Casanova, dupek, drań i zło wcielone! Ciebie też miło widzeć. – Założyła ręce na piersi i patrzyła to na niego, to na Abbey.

Damon udał święte oburzenie.

– Ranisz mnie, moja droga. To ja usycham z tęsknoty za tobą przez ostatnie dwadzieścia lat, a ty tak mnie witasz! Przy okazji, naprawdę jestem pod wrażeniem tego, jak rozwinęłaś swoją małą lecznicę dla zwierząt w tym czasie…

Wiedział, który klawisz przycisnąć. Widać było, że ten komplement trafił w dziesiątkę, że doktor LaFayette jest dumna z tego, co udało jej się osiągnąć.

– Dziękuję Salvatore, naprawdę. Niczyje zdanie tak się dla mnie nie liczy, jak twoje. – Sabine szybko obróciła w żart zaistniałą sytuację. Oparła się wygodniej w swoim fotelu i zmrużywszy oczy obserwowała intruza uważnie. – Jednak wróciłeś… Miałeś za nic moje groźby… Chcesz znowu złamać serce tej tutaj? – Wskazała na Abbey, która do tego momentu, oszołomiona wpatrywała się prawie że bezmyślnie w to, co się działo. Nie wiedziała o tym, jak wyglądało ostatnie spotkanie Damona i Bee, już po tym, jak uciekła do Anglii.

Damon wolałby, żeby się nigdy nie dowiedziała. Próbował wtedy wtargnąć do domu Sabine – co mu się, oczywiście, nie udało, bo nigdy nie zaprosiła go do środka. Żądał, by ujawniła mu miejsce pobytu Abbey. Skończyło się tym, że on wrzeszczał, a czarownica szybko użyła swojej mocy, by powalić go na ziemię i sprawić mu niewyobrażalny wręcz fizyczny ból. Zagroziła, że jeśli znów będzie chciał zranić jej przyjaciółkę, zabije go w możliwie najbardziej bolesny sposób. A była w stanie to zrobić.

Aby zaznaczyć, że teraz Abbey znów była po jego stronie, położył rękę na jej ramieniu, chociaż wciąż przeszywał wzrokiem czarownicę.

– Oboje wiemy, że ostatnim razem to nie mnie przypadł zaszczyt łamania komuś serca, co nie?

* * *

Abby ocknęła się z odrętwienia i szoku. Zacisnęła zęby, strzepnęła dłoń Damona ze swego ramienia, po czym zgrabnie wstała z krzesła i podeszła do przyjaciółki, by pocałować ją w policzek.

– Na mnie już czas. Mam ważniejsze rzeczy do zrobienia niż obserwowanie, jak skaczecie sobie do gardeł. – Odwróciła się i zderzyła z Damonem, który uśmiechnął się w najbardziej wkurzający sposób i objął ją w talii tak, że właściwie wyglądało to tak, jakby kleiła się do niego. Spojrzenie, jakie mu rzuciła, powinno było go zabić. Niestety, był już martwy. Dlatego, zamiast z nim walczyć, wycisnęła na jego ustach mocny pocałunek by znów go rozproszyć i w ułamek sekundy była przy drzwiach. Starała się ignorować zszokowany wyraz twarzy przyjaciółki. – Do zobaczenia później, Salvatore. – Posłała mu całusa i wybiegła z kliniki tylnym wyjściem, by odjechać swoim Ducati. Kiedy jednak znalazła się na parkingu, Damon już opierał się o jej motor z rękoma założonymi na piersi i pobłażliwym uśmieszkiem.

– Nie myśl Słońce, że twój trick udałby ci się dwa razy. – Czuła, jak jego wzrok przesuwał się powoli po całej jej postaci. Mimowolnie zadrżała z podniecenia zanim nie zebrała się w sobie by stanąć w pewnej siebie pozie, opierając ręce na biodrach. Spodnie i kurtka tak ją opinały, że wyglądały jak ciasny kombinezon i uwypuklały wszystkie zgrabne krągłości oraz podkreślały najlepsze cechy jej sylwetki. Mrugnęła, a wtedy Damon stał już tuż przed nią, pożerając ją wzrokiem. – Dlaczego mi po prostu nie powiedziałaś…? Od razu przyjechałbym tu z tobą i Sabine miałaby podwójny zapas wampirzej krwi na czarną godzinę. – Posłał Abby badawcze spojrzenie.

– Ponieważ… – Abbey przysunęła twarz do jego ucha i zaczęła mówić niższym, jeszcze seksowniejszym głosem. – Wyobraź sobie… Że świat… Nie kręci się… Wokół Ciebie, Salvatore. – Pocałowała go w policzek i próbowała szybko przemknąć do swojego motoru, ale złapał ją za ramię. Kiedy znów spojrzała mu w twarz, uniosła brwi, udając zaskoczenie. – Nie jesteś moim ochroniarzem ani niańką i naprawdę, wiesz, ja MAM jeszcze życie poza tym, co jest między nami. Najpierw sto czterdzieści pięć, a potem jeszcze dwadzieścia lat radziłam sobie świetnie bez ciebie i mam zamiar na tym poprzestać. – Wyszarpnęła ramię z jego uścisku i podeszła do Ducati, po czym zajęła na nim miejsce. Znów z wampirzą prędkością był tuż obok niej, nie było wątpliwości, jak bardzo był wściekły.

– A od kiedy ty w ogóle jeździsz na motorze? Z tego, co pamiętam, uważałaś to za jeden z najgłupszych środków lokomocji. W ogóle, dwadzieścia lat temu bałaś się prawie wszystkiego.

Teraz to ona posłała mu irytujący uśmieszek.

– Powiedzmy, że od tamtego czasu zdążyłam trochę zmądrzeć. – Założyła kask i włączyła zapłon. – Do zobaczenia w Angels Sky, bo z chęcią będę kontynuować naszą rozmowę, by wreszcie wydusić z ciebie, dlaczego to zrobiłeś i potem z największą przyjemnością zamknąć ci drzwi przed nosem! – Odjechała z rykiem silnika.

* * *

– Wiesz, że mnie kochasz, Abbey! – Zawołał jeszcze za nią, po czym jak najszybciej odjechał Camaro sprzed kliniki w stronę rezydencji na wzgórzu.

Zatrzymał się tuż przed frontowym wejściem i leniwie wkroczył do środka. Zobaczył Abbey stojącą w salonie, odwróconą do niego plecami. Doskoczył do niej i zaczął powoli przesuwać dłońmi po jej boku i już chciał szepnąć jej coś do ucha, gdy zobaczył kogoś naprzeciwko nich obojga, siedzącego sobie spokojnie na kanapie, z domyślnym uśmieszkiem na twarzy.

– Damon, nie śpiesz się tak. Naprawdę, dam wam jeszcze na to czas, ale później… Teraz lepiej przywitaj się ze mną, jak należy! – Jane Donovan, uśmiechnięta od ucha do ucha, doskoczyła do niego i rzuciła mu się na szyję. – Bardzo miło cię znów widzieć!

– Ciebie też dobrze widzieć, J. – Pocałował ją w policzek i z ogromną satysfakcją obserwował szok, w jakim znalazła się Abbey, kiedy obserwowała ich przywitanie. Jane zaraz i do niej doskoczyła i dała jej buziaka.

– Rodzice musieli zostać w Seattle i to chyba jeszcze przynajmniej z tydzień potrwa. Duuuży problem z wyposażeniem łazienek… – Zwróciła się znów do Damona. – Cieszę się, że poczekałeś na mój przyjazd, bo bałam się, że znów znikniesz na strasznie długo. – Młodsza siostra Abbey aż podskoczyła z radości. – Musimy to uczcić! – Nalała bourbona do trzech kryształowych szklanek i podała każdemu.

* * *

Abby miała już serdecznie dosyć tego ciągłego zaskakiwania. Obdarzyła siostrę podejrzliwym spojrzeniem.

– Jane, zapomniałam cię o to spytać przez telefon, ale… Skąd wy się znacie? Ostatnim razem nie przedstawiałam was sobie…

Młodsza panna Donovan obdarzyła ich oboje promiennym uśmiechem.

– Może po prostu usiądziemy sobie tutaj we trójkę i ci wszystko opowiemy?

Abby spoglądała to na jedno, to na drugie. Damon założył ręce na piersi i z kpiącym uśmiechem obserwował jej zdezorientowanie. Jane natomiast zdawała się być przeszczęśliwa, jak zawsze, kiedy jej plan się powiódł. Abby pomyślała, że to był sygnał, że już powinna zacząć coś podejrzewać. Zamiast tego jednak uśmiechnęła się słabo i odpowiedziała jej:

– Jasne, to świetny pomysł. Będziecie mieli szansę mi wyjaśnić, o co w tym wszystkim, do diabła, chodzi!

Próbowała być straszna, ale jej nie wyszło. Roześmieli się głośno. Wznieśli szklanki z bourbonem w toaście i skierowali się do jadalni, gdzie usiedli przy stole i Abby czekała, aż ta dwójka przyzna się do wszystkiego.

* * *

**Soundtrack:**

Natasha Bedingfield – _Unwritten_

* * *

**A/N: **I wróciła Jane! I na razie jeszcze czas jakiś zostanie:)

Do kolejnego rozdziału!

**VeraDeDiamant**


	16. Rozdział 15

_**Tales from Angels Sky...**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: Nie posiadam praw autorskich do prac, które zainspirowały to opowiadanie.  
B****ohaterowie, etc. należą do** ******_L.J. Smith_** i do Producentów serialu "_**Vampire Diaries**_" - _**"Pamiętniki Wampirów"**_

**Jestem jedynie autorką swoich własnych, oryginalnych bohaterów.**

* * *

**Rozdział 15**

Jane nie traciła czasu. Nie chciała dłużej martwić siostry, szczególnie, że zauważyła, że Damona raczej bawiła cała sytuacja. Mogła się założyć, że minionego dnia Gail nic nie wskórała, jeśli chodzi o wyciągnięcie z niego całej historii. Może to dobrze. Jane brała udział w jej dużej części.

Poza tym, bez trudu zauważyła silne, wręcz namacalne napięcie między tą dwójką. Domyślała się, jak naprawdę spędzili ten czas… Nie musiała odwiedzać ukochanej oranżerii siostry, by to sprawdzić. Bardzo cieszyła się z takiego obrotu spraw, bo to oznaczało, że wszystko działo się zgodnie z jej planem.

Gail nigdy się tak nie zachowywała. Nie była tak nerwowa, tak agresywna. Według Jane, tylko w jego obecności stawała się pewniejsza siebie, bardziej skłonna do tego, by stawiać czoła wszystkiemu i wszystkim. On zawsze rzucał jej wyzwania, prowokował ją. Jane uważała, że już od dawna było to jej siostrze potrzebne.

Od lat zamknięta w swojej sterylnej, naukowej przestrzeni, Gail wydawała jej się zaledwie cieniem samej siebie. Przez minione dwie dekady Jane często odwiedzała ją w Londynie i za każdym razem martwiła się o nią coraz bardziej. To ona namówiła Gail do spróbowania jazdy na motorze, to ona namówiła ją do zmiany wizerunku po tym, co siostra opowiedziała jej przy jej pierwszej wizycie po ucieczce z Angels Sky. Ona także kazała jej znaleźć jakiś sposób, by wyrzucić z siebie negatywne emocje. Pomogła jej także w rozpoczęciu hobby, które stało się wkrótce jednym z głównych zajęć Gail oprócz wykładów i prowadzonych badań na Oxfordzie.

Złamane serce na długo kazało jej starszej siostrze schować się pod twardą skorupą, ale dzięki temu też stawała się stopniowo coraz bardziej niezależna i pewna siebie. Od dawna jednak nie potrafiła być szczęśliwa.

W tym momencie we wzroku siostry Jane zauważyła irytację, podejrzliwość, ale także podniecenie tym, w jaki sposób Damon na nią spoglądał, oczekiwanie, aż znów wykona on swój ruch. Wydawała się niezwyciężona, ale też… podniecona i… właśnie – zadowolona. Choć trochę, choć odrobinę.

Według Jane, w jakiś niewytłumaczalny sposób, przy Damonie ujawniało się w Gail wszystko, co najlepsze. Między innymi dlatego Jane już bardzo dawno zdecydowała się mu pomóc. Przez ostatnie dwadzieścia lat zdążyła się wytworzyć między nimi nić przyjaźni, często przerywana przez wszystkie jego głupie pomysły, które młodsza panna Donovan była mimo wszystko skłonna mu wybaczyć, bo dobre serce było jedną z tych cech, która spotęgowała się u niej po przemianie w wampira. Nie potrafiła się na niego gniewać zbyt długo.

To do Jane Damon zwrócił się po wsparcie po tym, jak dowiedział się o zdradzie i perfidii, z jaką potraktowała go Katherine. Nie, tak właściwie, to nie zwrócił się do niej po pomoc. Sama mu ją zaoferowała i doskonale wiedziała, że nie uda mu się jej odmówić. Oczywiście, najpierw, kiedy tak desperacko szukał sposobu, by odzyskać Katherine, Jane obraziła się na niego na jakiś czas, bo wydawał się wtedy zupełnie zapomnieć o jej własnej siostrze.

Jane była z natury bardzo lojalna i nigdy nie zrobiłaby czegoś, o czym mogłaby pomyśleć, że zaszkodziłoby jej bliskim. W jakiś dziwny, niewytłumaczalny sposób uznała, że Damon Salvatore, mimo ogromu swych wad, fascynacji najpierw Katherine, a później miłości do Eleny, przez cały ten czas wciąż coś czuł do Gail i może nawet był jej wart. A przynajmniej – że należało dać mu na to szansę.

Dlatego właśnie Jane siedziała w tym momencie, mając przed sobą tę dwójkę i zastanawiając się, jak para tak inteligentnych ludzi, mogła zachowywać się jak ostatni idioci.

* * *

Abby obserwowała w skupieniu i Jane, i Damona. Była coraz bardziej spięta i w wyobraźni tworzyła sobie coraz gorsze scenariusze tego, co mogło się wydarzyć między nimi. Zazgrzytała zębami, kiedy przez jej myśli przepłynęła wizja ich dwojga w takiej samej sytuacji, w jakiej ona i Damon byli poprzedniej nocy…

– Po prostu przyznajcie, że spaliście ze sobą, ja przejdę z tym do porządku dziennego i będziemy mieli spokój… – Wcale nie chciała tego usłyszeć, raczej nie przeszłaby z tym do porządku dziennego i nie byłaby w stanie być spokojna. Oni jednak nie musieli o tym wiedzieć.

Na słowa Abby Jane parsknęła śmiechem i posłała Damonowi porozumiewawczy uśmiech.

– Spodziewałam się, że tak powiesz. Nie martw się. Zawsze byliśmy tylko przyjaciółmi.

– W absolutnie niezrozumiały dla mnie sposób… – Damon przerwał Jane. – Twoja młodsza siostra nigdy nie była mną pod tym względem zainteresowana – w przeciwieństwie do ciebie, Abbey. – Wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu.

Abby w odpowiedzi przewróciła tylko oczami. Nie chciała, by zobaczyli, jak wielką ulgę poczuła.

– W takim razie przejdźmy do rzeczy…

– Jasne! I, Damon, nie próbuj mi teraz przerywać! – Jane zmrużyła groźnie brwi w jego stronę. – Po tym, jak byłam u ciebie pierwszy raz w Londynie przyjechałam do Angels Sky, żeby… Załatwić ważne sprawy. – Zawahała się i nie umknęło to uwadze jej siostry. Jane coś ukrywała, a kłamstwa nigdy nie były jej mocną stroną…

– Wtedy zjawiłem się ja, w poszukiwaniu ciebie. – Damon nie byłby sobą, gdyby się nie wtrącił. – Twoja droga siostra, łagodnie mówiąc, posłała mnie do diabła.

Okazało się, że po tamtej sytuacji Damon kręcił się po okolicznych barach i pił na umór. Jane, niewiele myśląc, przyszła pewnego wieczoru do jednego z nich, by go wykurzyć z okolicy raz na zawsze. Skończyło się na tym, że posłuchała jednego z jego długich pijackich wyznań i… zrobiło jej się go żal.

Tego Abby mogła się spodziewać. Jej młodsza siostra miała jednak miękkie serce…

Jane później ironicznie skomentowała opowieść Damona – który właściwie opowiedział jej wtedy całe swoje życie – i wspomniała, że byłby z tego niezły pomysł na powieść. Jakiś czas później otrzymała od Damona wiadomość, że za pomocą kontroli umysłu wykorzystał jakąś pisarkę, by spisała jego historię według takiego scenariusza, jaki zechciał. Co było w tym najzabawniejsze, to to, że potem to, co wymyślił, stało się właściwie rzeczywistością. W dodatku nie na tak długo przed ostatecznym powstaniem serialu na podstawie „Pamiętników wampirów".

Przez cały ten czas Jane i Damon pozostawali w kontakcie. Parę razy panna Donovan ratowała mu tyłek, mniej więcej tyleż samo razy on pomagał jej. W trakcie tego wszystkiego uwierzyła, że Damon jednak zasługiwał, by Abby dała mu drugą szansę (bo, oczywiście, nie ustawał w próbach namówienia Jane do wyjawienia, gdzie przebywa jej siostra).

Między innymi dlatego Jane pokazała Abby serial – wiedziała, że nie będzie mogła się powstrzymać i go obejrzy, by potem zadzwonić do Damona i oczekiwać wyjaśnień. Tak skończyli w tym miejscu, gdzie się teraz znajdowali.

Abby próbowała to wszystko przetrawić i przyjąć do wiadomości. Wciąż nie rozumiała pewnych elementów tej historii, ale, biorąc pod uwagę charaktery i Damona i Jane, domyślała się, że, mimo wszystko, mogło być tak, jak opowiadali.

Przez całą opowieść milczała. Kiedy skończyli, odetchnęła głęboko, skinęła tylko głową, wstała od stołu i wyszła na taras, by pomyśleć w spokoju.

Zapadł już zmierzch i zimowe powietrze było tego wieczora nadzwyczaj mroźne. Oddychała głęboko i z jej ust wydobywały się obłoczki pary. Patrzyła bezmyślnie na Blue Creek leżące u podnóża wzgórza, na którym znajdowało się Angels Sky. Widziała zaśnieżone dachy, światła w oknach domów, białe ulice miasteczka.

Nie miała im za złe tego, co zrobili. To znaczy, nie miała za złe siostrze, że chciała dla niej jak najlepiej. Najbardziej bolało jednak, że sama nie domyśliła się, że coś nie gra. Nie zwróciła uwagi na to, że Jane może coś przed nią ukrywać. Była tak bardzo zapatrzona, pogrążona we własnym cierpieniu, a potem w nauce i badaniach, że umknął jej tak ważny szczegół.

Z drugiej strony, wprost kipiała ze złości na Damona, że to wszystko ukartował. Specjalnie wykorzystał tamtą pisarkę, żeby zwrócić jej uwagę. Przez te lata po prostu czekał, aż się do niego odezwie i zacznie robić mu wymówki.

Nie mogła zapomnieć o jeszcze jednej rzeczy. Nie wyjaśniła jeszcze przyczyny jej ucieczki do Europy. A to wciąż czasami powodowało, że miała ochotę rzucić wszystko i albo wyłączyć swoje emocje i zamienić się w bezduszną morderczynię, albo czuć – i cierpieć dalej. Do tej pory zawsze starała się ze wszystkich sił zachować swoje człowieczeństwo. Zazwyczaj jej się udawało.

W tym momencie miała jednak ochotę skręcić kark jednemu i drugiemu. Na dłuższą metę i tak nie sprawiłoby to żadnego problemu, bo, skoro byli martwi, nie można ich było znów zabić tak po prostu. Jej rozsądniejsza część kazała jej jednak się opanować i zastosować tę samą sztuczkę, jaką stosowała od lat.

_Skup się na czymś innym. _

_Oddychaj głęboko._

_Wyrzuć z siebie stek przekleństw, jeśli jest taka potrzeba._

_I idź dalej. _

To właśnie zamierzała zrobić.

Mimo tego że była wampirem i nie powinna była czuć chłodu, poczuła, jak z zimna zaczyna drżeć. Objęła się ramionami, ale nie miała jeszcze siły, by wracać do środka.

Nagle poczuła, jak ktoś obejmuje ją ramionami. Pewnie cała by się spięła i zaraz zaatakowała intruza, gdyby nie usłyszała jego głosu, w którym słyszała na dodatek śmiech:

– Lepiej wracaj do środka, zanim zmienisz się w sopel lodu. – Damon odsunął jej włosy na jedno ramię i pocałował ją w kark.

– Lepiej uważaj, bo wciąż jeszcze nie podjęłam decyzji, czy nie potraktować cię kołkiem za to, co zrobiłeś. – Nie odwracała głowy. Wiedziała, że, jeśli spojrzy w jego błękitne oczy, będzie zgubiona i będzie miała ogromną ochotę wszystko mu wybaczyć.

– Nie znudziła ci się przez minione dwie dekady ta groźba? – Spytał, wyraźnie rozbawiony. Abby prychnęła i przewróciła oczami. Jak zwykle, próbował wszystko obracać w żart.

– Ukartowaliście to wszystko razem i zrobiliście ze mnie idiotkę. – Abby wysyczała przez zęby.

– „Ukartowaliście" to takie duże słowo… – Wyraźnie próbował odwrócić jej uwagę, ponieważ poczuła, jak jego dłonie z jej ramion przesuwają się coraz niżej i niżej na talię… Przycisnął ją do siebie tak mocno, że wrażenie zimna opuściło ją na dobre. Nie mogła zaprzeczyć, że to… działało.

* * *

– Ej, gołąbki, wracać do środka, bo… – Jane, która stała w drzwiach tarasowych nie dokończyła zdania, bo zadzwonił jej telefon. Kiedy na wyświetlaczu zauważyła, kto próbuje się z nią skontaktować, uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. – No dobra, to ja zaraz wracam… – Wróciła do środka i odebrała. – Hej, skarbie, co się stało? – Szeroko uśmiechała się, niezależnie od samej siebie.

– Jane, najdroższa, mam dla ciebie wiadomość… – Kiedy słuchała dalej ukochanego głosu, uśmiech znikł z jej twarzy, a w oczach pojawiło się najpierw niedowierzanie, a potem szok, a chwilę później przerażenie sprawiło, że zastygła bez ruchu.

* * *

**Soundtrack:**

Taylor Swift – _Eyes Open_

* * *

**A/N: **Na razie to tyle, jeśli chodzi o rozdziały zredagowane;)  
Postaram się napisać tu jak najszybciej coś nowego,  
ale w najbliższym tygodniu będę mieć prawdziwe urwanie głowy,  
więc przez najbliższe siedem dni niczego nie obiecuję... ;)

Do kolejnego rozdziału!

**VeraDeDiamant**


End file.
